The Wedding Planner
by Eddielover101
Summary: Bella Swan world famous wedding planner has the task of planing THE wedding of the year but what will happen if she looses her sight of focuse and falls for the green eyed groom. all H. E. Double toothpick will brake loose. Will Bella get her happy ending
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I own noting all belongs to Mrs. S. M.**

**Hey my fellow Twilighters I just had I a random Idea and since my other story are down the drain I thought ill do something else to pass the time, so everyone is human in this story no scary vamps here evil dictators, maybe don't know yet **

**So I hope u enjoy….**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Another day of my so called wonderful live, well many people would say I have a good life me on the other hand this wasn't the life I wanted. It was kinda thrown at me and I just happen to be paying attention to catch it.

Me, I'm a medium height 24 year old brunette, with a heart shaped face and a permit blush on my pale white face that I can't seem to make go away. I'm thin, not sick then like tows model freaks out there, healthy thin and small curves here and there and my so called famous brown eyes. Yep that's me, Isabella Swan, aka normal, clumsy, never in love, hide in baggy clothes Bella.

I'm I world class Wedding planner, I've planed weddings for J.Lo to Brittney Spears way to many times, and of course the normal small ones that tug at my heart. Yeah I've dated, nothing serious all of them jerks, none of them saw me, the smart and funny girl that my family saw, no they just someone they could get in their pants.

But I would never think I was good enough to plan this wedding. THE wedding and I was freaking out. I've been put on the spot; I had to lock some people in closets to get what I wanted to make sure the wedding went in the right direction. I have hold brides dress up so they could pee because they're so called brides maids had "better things to do" yeah the best man.

This time I totally screwed up I did the number I thing that you DON'T do as being a wedding planner. Like thers rule number 23 never drop the cake and not tell the groom and bride, well whoops but they never knew so let's keep it that way and number 10 never ever go with the bride to look at a dress. See everyone thinks that's the best thing to do for a weeding, the dress. Hell no isn't god the drama! The over reacting moms yes the moms are crazier than the bride. But any way back to me.

You never do this: rule number 1 never fall for the bride or groom. And here I am 20 min before I have to get them to become husband and wife. I knew one thing at that time and that was that I, Isabella Marie Swan, was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with the groom!

Yeah, I know shot me now and let me go, I knew I was getting to far deep with him when we went on a one on one trip to the breach and didn't come back tell the next night! But how could I refuse this god like creature and his pricing green eyes that just looked right through your soul and make your knees weak.

STOP! Bella get your head in the game. But when the last bell chime rang threw the church I knew I had to do something.

Me, clumsy, blushing, self conges, fool was in love with Prince of England and I had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Ok ok my pipes! I have to say I'm in love with this story so I wanted to give you a little tastes of this yummie surprise**

**So tell me what you think, hate it to bits, needs work or you love it as much as me I don't care give me ur feedback**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Thanks**

**Eddielover101**


	2. Cake

**Disclaimer: I own noting all belongs to Mrs. S. M.**

* * *

**Omg! I'm so glad you guys liked it and I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm like seriously the slowest types on this planet and with school and marching band ill see what I can do**

**So enough of here's the story…**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Beep… Beep… Beep….

_Ah yeah a neither day_. I stretched to turn of the irritating beeping noise that woke me from my sleep. I looked at the time, 7:56 am.

_Shit!_

I was running late, today was the day before the world famous French model, Rosalie Hale and super star body builder, Emmett McCarthy's, wedding. They were compete opposites', Rose was tall, lean and above all words B. E. A. utifull no joke she had the perfect hourglass figure and any one in her present lost some serious ego points. The best part is that she is not insensitive, she cares and helps children and is a great role model for little girls, and she happens to be my best friend in the whole world! Her and her twin brother that I haven't heard in awhile ever since he was knighted by the King of England, I know right, I fainted after the news are my true friends, but any way back to Rose. Her hubby to be is the big bad Emmett McCarty, but really he is just a big teddy bear, and boy can he hug. He won Roses heart with his big dimple smile and dark brown curls and that cantatas booming laugh of his.

I met Rose when I went into the 9th grade when I moved from Forks, Washington to Florida. My mom, Renee, was getting tired of the rain and cold and begged and pleaded my father, Charlie, to move to some were warm and sunny, and since my dad can never say no to her we moved. It was the happiest day of my life, I was just getting out of a break up and I need to get away. My first love and he threw it way I've haven't trusted anyone since.

Rose was the first person I ran in to at my new school, no literally I ran into her. The only reason I thing she didn't kill me was I didn't dis her, and after that we have been like twins never to leave ones side.

I jumped out of my bed, not a very smart Idea, and went face first to my hard wood floors.

"Hello ground long time no see" I moaned, detangling myself from my sheets. I went to bathroom and took a 5 minute shower put my her up in a bun holding it with a pen, 'not to self don't pull this pen down', and but on a tight fitting button down collar long sleeve shirt and jeans with my flat boots under my pants.

Grabbing an apple and my water, I got my jacket and keys and ran to my car slipping on the ice twice. When I got to my midnight blue Audi, 'my praise and joy', I put it in gear and drove as fast as a could in the crowded traffic of a place, London, England out of the places she could have picked, it had to be here.

I understood it, it was because her brother Jasper couldn't leave the country because of business for a couple of months and Rose didn't want to wait.

So here I was driving like and maniac trying to get to the cake shop on time.

And thank god I made it to the shop with 4 minutes to spare. I hoped out my care slamming the door and getting my clipboard to take down what Rose wanted and the check book which I didn't need Emmett would spend any thing for Rose, it didn't matter the price.

I walked up to the shop and was hit with the warmth smell of spices, flour, and sweats. It reminded me of Christmas. I found Rose and Emmett waiting in the back looking at the displays of cakes.

"What about this style, Rosie? it kind of looks like an upside down tree no one would see that coming." I heard Emmett's voice.

I laughed, Em was such a goof ball he got Roses playful side out I was so happy when she picked him.

"No you freak I want something that screams…" she trailed off thinking putting her pointer finger on her chine look at the ceiling.

"Look, look, look at me! I'm worth more than your car!" I sang while using my free arm to point at my head and spin around in a circle.

Rose turned around and squealed, while running in those death traps of a shoe and gave me a warm hug.

"That's exactly what I want it to say, this is why I hired you." While letting me breath and smiling at me her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Ah that hurts Rose," I said while putting my hand on my heart, "I thought you asked me cause I was your best friend in the whole wide world." I threw out my puppy dog face in there at the end.

She laughed at me and playfully slapped my arm, "of course silly now come over here and help Em before he says he wants an elephant shape cake."

I giggled at that knowing Emmett he would do that.

"Ok you love birds what style are you looking for and what flavors do you want it to be, oh and it has to be one they already made because you decided out of all the days you had to buy a cake today" I told them trying not to laugh.

"Well" Emmett started, "I want that upside tree thingy but Rosie she doesn't see the coolness of it. Put some since in to her Bells." He finished while putting on his oh so famous puppy dog face.

I lost it then I laughed and so did Rose. I don't know how long we were in there but they finally found a cake that fit all their silly needs. It was a beautiful cake it had both of them mixed in to it. It was a four layer cake, the bottom was the largest and was rectangle shaped with black diamond's on it, then a smaller rectangle with lines and patterns on it, then a weird looking hourglass shape with black strips on it that was tilted and on top a square with black pock a dots on it and finished off with roses. Yep the perfect cake for the perfected couple.

With that out of the way I let them say there good bye's since they wouldn't be seeing each other for like 13 hours.

"I'm going to miss you Rose don't forget me!" I heard Emmett say while hugging his future wife.

"Oh you big goof you're going to make my cry." Rose giggled will giving him one last kiss and jumping in to my car.

We wave bye to Emmett and I drove to the hotel we were staying. When we got there we were surrounded by the media. Flashes of light were every wear and shouting.

"Rosalie….Rosalie tomorrows the big day how do feel!"

"Are you getting could feet?"

"Who's this Jasper person?"

We pushed are way out and in to hotel were the guards blocked the crazy people outside the door, I could still hear Roses name being shouted.

When we got to elevator I turned to Rose she was being to quite for her natural self, "Rose are you ok?"

She turned to face me with a smile on her face, "Yeah I'm fine it's just… I'm marring the perfect guy and he loves me for me I'm just so happy." tears started to fall down her face, happy tears. I moved over and gave her a hug.

"I know Rose if it was anything else I would of put him strait I long time ago." That made her laugh.

The elevator dinged and we walked out arms around each other, stopping at room 189. I pulled out the key and walked in to the giant suit.

It was beautiful with its old English decorations and it gave off a homey feel to it.

"Do you what to go out and eat Bella?" Rose asked me when I put my stuff down on the living room table. I turned to look at the clock on the wall.

_11:45_

Hmmm I thought about it, "No thanks Rose, We have a big day tomorrow I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok ill just order something night Bells, oh and thanks for everything." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile, "no problem Rose what are friends for, Night." I went straight to my big queen size bed ill have time in the morning for a shower.

I stripped my clothes found my old basket ball jersey and hole sweat pants and crawled in to bed. Right when I hit the pillow I dowsed off.

AHHHHHHHAHAHHAHA!! SHIT!!

It felt like I only slept for a view minutes when I was woke by an ear pinching scream. I turned to look at the clock.

_6:35am_

I sighed let the fun day of the Wedding begin.

* * *

**So heres the next chp! I told some of you that it was coming out last night but my computer died and I had to re write it I hope its good**

**So please review was it ok, tell me what you think**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**Eddielover101**


	3. The Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****any thing**** all belongs to Mrs. S. M.**

* * *

**Ok guys so I really don't care anymore I'm in love with this story and ill write it to how **_I_**want it since you guys don't want to put your input into it. Thanks to **come back running xx ,edwardandtwilightrock101, Sienna Logan, yazcullen, and xXShamrockXx**, for the reviews they make my happy they let me in your head, it's nice to see what other people think.**

**Well enough of me here it is…**

* * *

**Were we left off:**

_AHHHHHHHAHAHHAHA!!! SHIT!!_

_It felt like I only slept for a view minutes when I was woke by an ear pinching scream. I turned to look at the clock._

_6:35am_

_I sighed let the fun day of the Wedding begin._

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I rolled out of bed cautiously even throw Rosalie was my best friend doesn't mean she won't let her anger bride wrath on me and I was scared.

I hated the Day of the wedding it was to crazy and it gave me a headache I liked the finished product the whole walking down the alley and the lovey duffy kissy faces, what I have no love life, that's why I do this to see to wonderful souls come together it's a great feeling.

I opened my door and saw Rose and I knew what was wrong.

The dress.

Yeah you see she wanted the wedding color coded, like every wedding is. Her colors were red, black, and white. Happy colors um yeah… any way that's what she wanted, the guest were to wear black or red while she wore a white dress to stand out and be the center of attention and Emmett wear a white tux with a red tie, which I must say he looked quit dashing if I do say so myself.

But back to the problem the dress wasn't white it was pink. How did it become pink I have no clue.

"Rose…" I asked in a small voice. I didn't want to die this yearly in my life not yet.

She didn't answer me she just stood there in the hallway, holding that dress in her hands. She didn't look mad, I was so confused.

I opened my mouth to speak, when she cut me off by looking at my direction, "its pink." That was all she said in a normal voice.

I was scared now I knew the yelling was coming, "ITS GOD DAMN FUCKING PINK!" she shouted and stomped around throwing the dress.

"How...why! The wedding is in…" she counted her fingers, "8 hours! 8HOURS BELLA!!! Want am I going to do!"

With that she broke down crying, I sighed and walked over to my friend that was now in ball crying away.

I sat down next to her, and hugged her, "Rose listen I know it's not how its suppose to be but things happen for a reason so maybe this was supposed to happen and to be honest with you I think it looks hot."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "but…I don't want it, its (sniff) its…pink" she mumbled.

I took pitied with my friend I knew if she didn't like she didn't like it.

"ok Rose than we did to go, put on some jeans and a shirt call Jasper ask him for the best dress store in this place and were going to buy a dress, get your hair done and down to the church in 7hours and 20 min you got me." I stated while standing up she was my friend I had to make this day perfect for her.

She looked shocked for a minute and smiled that smile of hers, she screamed and jumped me.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm going to go call jazzy! And tell him to get his ass down here and bring that girlfriend of his." She said with a hop in her step.

"Jazz has a girlfriend wow you learn something new every day."

Rose giggled, "Come on Bella we need to goohohho!" and with that she ran to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rose Pov**

I ran to my room found a pair of my favorite jeans and tan turtle neck sweater with a scarf, add that with my boots and I was ready.

I pulled out my cell phone and press 5; yes I have my brother on speed dial.

After the first three rings he picked up, "hello?" he sounded tired, I looked at the clock

7:05 am

Oh well time for him to get out of bed anyway

"JASPER! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" I shouted in to the phone. I could hear Bella laughing in her room.

"God Rose hello to you to what do you want the wedding doesn't start tell…1:30 why do you need me?"

"My dress My beautiful dress was turned pink" I told him

"…and?" he answered.

Oh no he didn't I wasn't in the mood for his little stupid games.

"ITS PINK I DIDN'T WANT PINK! So if don't want to day an early death ass whole get you skinning knight butt down here and help me find a dress in this shit whole!"

"Ok ok Rose deep breaths here let me get Alice she'll help you"

So I was on hold, until I high pitched woman come on.

"Omg! Rose I've heard so much about you!"

I moved the phone away from my ear man she was loud. "Yeah um who is this again?" I tried not to sound rude but hey I only had 7 hours left.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Al...Um Mary! Yes I'm Mary." She sounded confused, how can you be confused by your own name, anyway I didn't care I needed a dress.

"Well Mary I need a dress not just any dress a wedding dress from the best store in town…"

She cut me off with squeals of joy, "Oh my god I have the place for you, The Bridal Chest its perfect when do you need to go?"

"Um… NOW!" I was trying to be nice but I wanted my dress.

"Well let me grab Jazz and will be there in 15minutes, do you need directions?" she asked

"No no I'm good thank you so much see you guys later." And with that I hung up the phone and ran out of my room to get Bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bella Pov**

I could hear screaming and shouting in Roses room I laughed poor Jasper. I shook my head at that thought.

I put on my jeans, a long sleeve shirt, with my long body fit drench coat. I walked out of the room right when Rose came out jumping up and down, "We have to go the Bridal Chest NOW! Please Bella we need to go Jasper and Mary is going to be there."

"Whose Mary?" I asked I didn't know a Mary, "Oh Jazz's new girlfriend she's a hyper little freak and I only talked to her on the phone." She added while trying not to laugh.

"Well let's go." I grabbed her hand and we ran to the car.

We made it there in record time; I parked next a bright canary yellow porche. And I thought my car was nice, I opened my door extra careful I didn't want to scratch it.

I had to particle chase Rose, once I stopped the car she jumped out and ran in to that store.

It was very nice in side, in other words expensive; will good thing Rose had the money. It had an old royal England look to it and I felt like I was at home.

"Rose, Bella there you guys are." I turned my head to the masculine voice.

I came face to face with the one and only Jasper Hale, he looked the same with his long slightly curled blond hair that fell in to his face, those clear ice blue eyes. Tall and lean leaning on the door frame of the shop with all his battle scars, that man was a warrior, my best guy friend a could ever ask for.

I ran to him and gave him a big hug; I giggled when he picked me up and spin me around.

"Aw Jazz I missed you, it's been too long." I told him when I let him go so Rose could go hug her twin brother.

"I know, I've been busy but their giving me time off soon so if you would stay longer we could hang out."

"We would like that"

"Great, now I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Al...(cough) Mary Brandon." He said sheepishly.

She was a short little thing with long black hair that didn't seem to fit her, even throw it went to her back I felt like a saw her before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hello my name is Bella, nice to meet you Mary." I said while raising my hand to shake hers, but she wasn't having any of that and grabbed me in a tight hug. For a girl her size she was very strong.

"Hi! Bella! Jasper has told me so much about you I can already tell were going to be great friends!"

I smiled at that, that's when a young red head came to our group, "Hello welcome to the Bridal Chest, my name is Victoria, how my help you?" she asked us in her thick British act sent.

Rose spoke, "I need a wedding dress now my wedding in 6 hours please can you help me." She pleaded with woman.

Victoria looked startled, but smiled, "of course tell me what you are looking for and we'll find it."

It seemed to go on for hours, Rose tried on some many dresses it wasn't even funny. Some looked down right ugly, where some might have made the preacher faint. There were five that were amazing, long and white some with a hint of red that went with the colors of the wedding, one with lace, they were amazing. But others we hand to cover are mouths and not laugh in poor Roses face. Jasper made that mistake and got slapped upside the head, me and Mary lost it than.

An hour and an a half later Rose came out in her dress it was beautiful it fit her like glove much better than that dress that she got the first time this one screamed ROSE!

"Rosalie," Jasper whispered, "you look wow I wish dad was here." With so much emotion in his voice.

"Oh Jazz your going to make me cry." She said while fanning her face.

"Well Rose you had five dresses you loved I love this one but it's up to you which one will it be."

Rose looked back at the mirror and smiled, "guys I've picked my dress it's…"

* * *

**So what dress will she pick, will they make it to the wedding in time, well you have to see.**

**ok I wanted this dress from the Bridal Chest (the 2****nd**** one in the list going left to right)its on my page, but it wouldn't let me get to it so I went David Bridal so go to my page and vote on the poll! I want to know what dress you guys want you only have a week and if you don't vote ill pick, I already know which one I want I want to see what you guys think.**

**I want to know what you guys thought to see the little cookie crumbs I left behind**

**I have Roses pink dress on my page**

**Please review I know you want to**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**Eddielover101**


	4. Mary and Anthony?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NOTHING!**

* * *

**hey guys sorry it took so long and I wanted to say sorry for that outburst on the last chp I was fighting with my mom and I was just having an overall bad day and I took it out on you guys and I shouldn't have. I'm glad you all like it so far and that all that's matters review if you please but just enjoy:)**

**Oh so only one person voted for the dress (thank you!!!) and it was the dress I was going to use to! So the winning dress in dress number 4 it will be on my page, so enough of me here it is…**

**Were we left off:**

_Rose looked back at the mirror and smiled, "guys I've picked my dress it's…"_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

"…it's this one guys this one I love it so much and it's perfect!" Rose spoke, and she was right the dress she picked was perfect. It was staples and it gave her enough cleave, there was a white ribbon that came right under her bust and other right by her thighs. It was covered in lace giving it an old classical look but it gave off an air of sexiness (if that is even a word). It hugged her every curve, and flowed out at the bottom it was a wonderful dress for her.

She looked absolutely breath taking.

Victoria came out with a smile, "so I see the bride found what she was looking for."

Rose shake her head up and down with a giant smile on her face, "Yes she has, could you please ring it up and bag it we will be taking it."I told Victoria, she nodded and took Rose in the back room to change.

I looked at my watch

10:45

"Damn it." I cursed we didn't have much time. Jasper looked at me funny, I pointed to my watch. He looked at his own and almost fainted.

"Oh God! I'm going to be late I have to go help Emmett, God knows his helpless." He stated while he kissed Mary's forehead and turned to me and gave me a hug.

"You don't mind watching her she would love to help." Pointing to Mary who looked like to be in a different world.

"Of course Jazz go help Em." I told him while pulling away.

He chuckled, "ok but please PLEASE don't tell Rose what time it or all hell will break lose." He said with a look of panic on his face.

"I know better than that now go!" I shouted and pushed him towed the door.

He laughed and waved at us while he hoped in the Porsche, I should have known, and drove away.

I sighed and turned to Mary, "so Mary would like to help the bride to be, we have two hrs and we can't go any were." I looked at her with hope if she said no I would be so died.

She giggled, "of course silly I brought my bag and everything I had a feeling you two will be needing help." She said it like it was no big deal. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard the door open and Rose came in to view dressed in her clothes she came in.

"Ok Vicky is ring up the price I'm going to go pay. What are we going to go know Bella? I think we still have time for the salon so I can get my hair done, oh and then the nail salon and wait… where's jazzy." She stopped her ranted and caned her neck to look for her brother.

"Um he went to help Emmett." I told her

She looked confused then it clicked and her eyes got big. Great know I'm in trouble I shouldn't have did that.

"WHAT! It can't be oh my god it's eleven and I'm not ready" she shrieked.

"Whoohoo Rose calm down" I turned to look and Mary, "it's going to be fine I brought my stuff, I'm going to make you a star."

She didn't look happy about it, but what choice did we have.

"Fine but where are we goo…" I cut her off, "the church, were going to the church to do all of your beauty make over so we don't have to rush throughraffic and be late." I explained

She looked at me and smiled, "what would I do without you Bella"

I just smiled back, if only she knew.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I let Mary drive my car because she knew this town better than me and we need to get to the church quick. But I really wish I was in the driver seat and not the passenger. God she drove like a mad man I had to hold on to my set for dear life, I even prayed and I don't ever pray.

We finally made it to the church in record time, I wobbled out, I would have kissed the ground but that was just pushing it.

We got all of the beauty supplies and the dress out the car and headed for the maidens chambers.

We were greeted by the preacher, "Why Rose you are early, why is that?" he said with a kind smile on his old face.

"I just want everything to be perfect Father." He smiled down on her and patted her shoulder, "well then I will be out of your hair ladies ill be seeing you at 1:30, future Mrs. McCarty." He nodded his head at us and continued with his walk.

I think that was the highlight of Roses day she didn't stop smiling all threw the makeover.

"So Mary help me, I have no clue what to do." I said looking at all the hair tools, I knew some but I didn't do that much to my hair I just but in a bun with a pen or a pencil and had my long side bangs that got in my face when I tried to hide from a stare.

She laughed her high soprano voice, "your funny Bella hear ill do it and you watch and then I'll do you as well."

I shook my head, "no no I'm fine" but she cut me off, "Bella, you are the maid of honor you have to look special to," she said with a pout

Aw god how can I say no to that, "Fine Mary just nothing over the top." She started to bounce around and clap her hands, I laughed she was so perfected for Jasper.

While Mary worked on her hair, I was reading one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice,, it was raged and old and I read it a million times but I just couldn't get enough of it.

"So Mary… how did you and my brother meet he never told me" Rose asked

Mary bit he lip and thought for a moment, "um well we well he," she took a deep breath, "Jasper saved me." She said with her eyes glazed over.

I put my book down I need to hear this, Rose seemed to be thinking the same thing she turned her seat around and we both faced Mary.

"it was a very cold winter day, the worst we had in England in years, I was mad no more than mad I was angry, I was going to be forced to be married…"

Rose gasped, "But it's like the 20th century they still…" Mary cut her off with her hand, "yes my family does, because it is tradition and it will help our um company."

Wow I thought, I don't know what I would do in that situation, "so yeah I was going to have to marry a man named James Great and let me tell you something he was far from great. His father was my dad's right hand man it made since that with his son being three years older than me and having the power and skills to run the business why shouldn't we marry."

She looked at her hands, a single tear feel down her face, "he was horrible, cruel, never gave me respect and took me for granted. I tried to tell my father but every time I did HE came and I could never hide he was always watching me so I ran, I ran away on the stormiest days this world has seen."

I was so in to the story it was heart breaking even through there would be a happy ending it was so easy to forget.

"I was so caught up in the moment I didn't bring that much, just a bag of blankets some bread and cheese and water and my mother's locket, I didn't think I'll be coming back."

She sighed and looked at us, "it was the fifth day that I was out I think I covered 12 miles and I was passed out in the snow left for died, I didn't care about the pain. I really couldn't feel anything at all."

Her face turned form sad to happy in a split second, "I woke up in a small room with green walls, it was warm and the sheets were wrapped around me, I had on at least 3 jackets and scarf's and socks I had so much clothes on but what got my attention was the blond headed angle looking down at."

Me and Rose awed I could her Rose wiping away her tears, "I know right so with the little voice I had a spoke, 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' he smiled at me and nodded his head and spoke in the most beautiful southern accent I have ever heard, 'I'm sorry ma'am, I promise never to do it again.'"

I couldn't take it anymore I jumped out of my seat and hugged Mary, "oh Mary that was the saddest but wonderful story I have ever heard."

Rose but her two cents in as well, "I never knew he did that I feel bad for being so mean to him."Rose looked so sad I had to lighten up the mood.

"well ladies I think it's time to turn some heads the wedding is in a hour and a half and Rose," I said turning to face her, "you look stunning, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

She giggled, "Put this stupid veil on and give are friend her a big chocolate cup cake god knows I need one after that story!"

We all laughed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

I left Rose with her mother when she arrived I had to make sure everything was in order. I went to the back of the church, the court yard was where the after party was being held, I check the decoration were up and everything looked great.

I went to the kitchen to check the food, I had to make sure to tell the cook to remember no peanuts, Rose and her family were allergic and the chief was very forget full.

I was picking up the roses, which to me looked to be in the wrong place, I didn't like them on the table covering the whole look.

I turned around and bump in to something, well in my case someone.

I felt an unfamiliar masculine hand pull me up. I blushed and let my bangs cover my face, I was such a klutz it wasn't even funny.

"Um I'm so sorry I didn't see you…" I trailed off looking at the gorgeous god in front of me.

He was tall, very tall I little taller than Jazz, had a strong jaw and the perfect kissable lips that were pulled up in an up curved smile that just made me legs weak. I strait nose and beautiful green eyes that seemed to be looking straight in to my soul. I couldn't tell what color his hair was; he was covering it with a stylist looking hat. He looked like a statue that Michelle Angelo should have carved, with a white button down shirt with the three top buttons open, I could see I glimpse of his well toned chest, added with some dark jeans, he was the picture of perfection.

I was practically drooling over this man I didn't even know, but I was snapped out of my daydream when he spoke.

"it is perfectly fine I should be the one saying sorry I was too busy staring at your beauty to pay attention to where I was going" his voice was like velvet, he lifted his hand to put my bangs behind my left ear. The skin he touched left a warm trail of goose bumps, I couldn't help but blush more, was this Greek god flirting with me.

I bit my lip, "ha-ha nice like I don't get that one every time I run people over." I was trying to act cool but I couldn't with him still holding on to my arm.

"I was wondering, if it isn't too much to ask," he looked at me pulling me in a little closer, "what's your name." I could feel his hot breath go across my face it smelled like heaven.

It took me a few s second to respond after being completely dazzled; yes I said it was dazzled by this complete stranger.

"Um hm who, what?" was my reply.

He laughed, "Nice to meet you um hm who, what? I'm When, Where and Why." He said with a smile on his face.

I had to laugh at that he was too cute, "I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I said while sticking my hand out.

He grabbed it and kissed the top, "Bella, what a fitting name for a beautiful woman, I'm glad to meet you." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Hey! I never got your name!" I need to know he was real,

He turned around and gave that smile of his, "the names Anthony, Anthony Mason."

And with that he walked away leaving me with a vase of roses and my body burning with desire.

* * *

**So guys here it is lots of cool things in here. Have you figured out what I'm doing? If not that's ok you will in a few chapters.**

**I was going to make this the wedding but Mr. Mason had to show his face.**

**Next chapter will be the wedding ill try for next weekend maybe Sunday we will have to see.**

**Tell me what you thought, good, bad, boring? Let me know**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**Eddielover101**


	5. Why Me!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing NOTHING!**

**So guys I have been thinking how I can spice this up for you guys and I have been having a major writers block! If you guys have any thoughts anything let me know.**

**Thanks for the review they make me so happy keep sending them**

**Ok enough of me here's the story:**

* * *

**Were we left off**:

"_Hey! I never got your name!" I need to know he was real,_

_He turned around and gave that smile of his, "the names Anthony, Anthony Mason."_

_And with that he walked away leaving me with a vase of roses and my body burning with desire._

* * *

**Bella Pov.**

The last few minutes was a daze for me after that encounter with the man, the God, hmmm Anthony even his name was hot, I couldn't even think strait.

_God he was hot if only I could get the chance to be alone with him and a bottle of chocolate syrupe…_

"Bella! Beeelllllaaaa!" I was throne got of thought and looked around to find the person calling and I couldn't find them.

"Down here." I looked down at a very pissed Mary, "Oh sorry Mary I didn't see you."

She put her hands on her hip giving off a motherly look, "I know that missy I was _trying_to tell you something but you were to busy staring at the wall with your open." I coverd my mouthand wiped it with back of my hand while blushing like a fool.

She shokeher head witha smile, " so Bella who is he spill, tell me everything!" she was jumping up and down, with excitement in her blue eyes.

"ok ok ill tell, but you need to tell me first what you came to tell me."

"Fine the wedding is in 20 min and Rose was losing her mind that's all," waving her hand like it was nothing.

"So now spill before I make you!"

I had to think, how could i tell her about that God of a Man with out sounding like a complete fool.

"I run in to this super hot Greek God that was totally flirty with me!" I sounded like a teenage girl, that found out the senior star quarter back was in love with her, but I didn't care.

We both squealed!

"O wow my ears ladys!" I turned around to find Emmett withhis hands over his ears with one eye open and a big wide smile on his face. Next to him was Jasper looking at us like were crazy.

"Hey handsome! Oh my my my don't you look dashing." I gave Emmett a big hug, i pulled away to get a better look at him.

He was wearing his all white tux that hugged to his body very nice, showing off his huge muscles. With that was a red vest and a matching red tie to put it all together. it looked wonderful on him.

I turn to look at Jasper who was holding Mary, "You look quite nice too Jazz." He was wearing his tux, same as Em's but his was black but the vest and the tie were the same, that Rose made him by.

"Thank you Bella, and you look beautiful if Ido say so myself." using his southern accent at the end of his sentence. Japser could be a complete charmer when he wanted to.

I looked down at myself, i was wearing a floor lenght red dress that showed off my small curves perfectly. It was held up by two thin straps and a sweat heart neckline to finish it off, it was a very nice dress.

" Thank you Jazz." while blushing red.

" No prob Bells, but i do have a question," looking at me and Mary while raising one eye brow," Could you please till us why you guys we screaming with excitement a minute a go, i thought my ears were going to burst and die!"

Alice spoke, " Bella meet a super hot guy in the kitchen!" she looked my way and lead in, "Your so lucky!" in a hush voice.

I giggled taking in Jasper, he had a false hurt on his face, "Wow Alice love you to Babe." Shaking his head.

We all laughed until I thought about what Jasper had just said. While they were still laugh I crouched up my nose.

Did he just call her Alice?

If he did it would explain way she looked so familiar and why they both have been so freakishly jumpy. But I still couldn't but my finger on it. I turn back to my friends and looked closer at Mary, short child like body but with curves, a contagious smile, pixie like looks and and and….

NOT LONG HAIR! OH MY GOD!

I stared wide eyed with my mouth open having the full on Home Alone Expression. How could I be so clueless! Jasper freaken lives in the same place she does but wow im in this person presence, im so not worthy. Should I bow , shake her hand, say I love you and what you have done for this world but I didn't want o make a scene. But I guess I already did by the way they stared at me.

"Bella are you ok." Mary I mean Alice I mean I don't know, asked with concern written all over her face.

"um Jazz I um did you call Mary, Alice?" i stumbled, he looked at me in horror, so I cont., "I was just wondering because I…" I was cut off by Mary, Alice, Her hand.

"Bella can we talk about this later right know we a wedding, after that I will tell you why im here." The look told me that this conversation was over.

"Yes that's fine, if you will excuse me I need to find the Bride, Em you need to go get ready in the front hall, you to Jazz."

And with that I walked out the room more confused than when I came in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wedding ceremony was amazing. Rose looked wonderful in her dress and Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off of her. There wasn't a dry eye in this place, yes I cried standing next to my best friend on the one of her best days to come with her wonderful husband.

The priest looked at the audience, "and with that I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." He said looking at Emmett with a smile.

"Its about time!" he shouted, while he grabbed Rose by the waist and kissed his wife while doing and magnificent deep. Only Emmett could do that and make it look elegant.

Everyone clapped and stood for the happy couple, I took my spot with Jasper and put my arm through his while walking behind the Groom and bride.

"Bella I just wanted to…" I shushed him, "Alice will tell me Jazz But right know its about Rose and speaking about that I need to get the photographer, ill be right back."

I left his side while everyone was throwing the rice and confetti at the bridal party, I wasn't missing anything.

_Were could that guy be_

I was getting mad I couldn't find him any were, I went to turn around but I ran into some thing solid. I smiled to myself maybe it's _him_ again.

_Please be him._

I mentally crossed my fingers, I looked up to say I was sorry but my face fell when I saw who it was.

_Great ._

I ground when he spoke,"ha ha Bells long time no see why you look very pretty tonight." He told me while looking at my chest.

_What were we in 5__th__ grade._

"Eyes up here." I pointed to my face, he just laughed at me.

I put my hand over my face this couldn't be happening to me AGAIN!, "Please tell me you are not the photographer."

_Please God if you love me say no_

He just smiled, "Yep I sure am, you asked for the best traveling picture taker and that's me, Jacob Ephraim Black at your service my lady." With a bright smile on his face, while taking a bow.

Could my life get any worse!

I mentally cursed my self for not checking the name of the person that i hired and then i turned around.

_Yes it could..._


	6. Stalker Madness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!**

**So hey! I know I have been gone for a while but who hasn't? ha-ha don't hurt me **

**So here it is the next chp, so I'm not very good with planning and my ideas are slowly running out so if it sucks im so so soooooooo sorry and I hope you guys like it and oh before I forget…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE Amazing! He he**

**Ok enough of me on with the story…**

* * *

**Were we left off:**

_I put my hand over my face this couldn't be happening to me AGAIN!, "Please tell me you are not the photographer."_

_Please God if you love me say no_

_He just smiled, "Yep I sure am, you asked for the best traveling picture taker and that's me, Jacob Ephraim Black at your service my lady." With a bright smile on his face, while taking a bow._

_Could my life get any worse!_

_I mentally cursed my self for not checking the name of the person that I hired and then I turned around._

_Yes it could..._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella!" I looked up to nasal sounding voice that was calling, I really wanted to hide under a rock. I gave a look over at the dirty blond headed man and I knew for sure it was my worst night mare.

"Bella oh wow look at you, do remember me? Well of course you do, look wow its been like…" he rambled on and on I want to put a mussel on that man, so I cut him off. "Yes I remember you who would forget you, Mike." I tried to smile but it wasn't coming out right, not that he noticed any way.

I sighed, Mike, Mike Newton, was my childhood stalker, yes since the day I stepped in to Arizona it's been a living hell. It was kind of hard to lose someone like him, well because he just happened to be Roses and Jaspers cousin, on the ugly side the family. They didn't even look related I don't know but anyway. Mike here has been trying for god knows how long to go on a date with me but has failed.

Even at the first no it wouldn't sink in to his head that I didn't want him, he wasn't my type, I don't like blondes, I went for the tall, dark haired, gentlemen, handsome with a good personality type of guy. Mike was more of a, well lets just keep it at he wasn't my type.

Mike smiled at me so called compliment, " I know right who can forget this face, baby." while try to deepen his voice, he sounded like he was going to fall asleep.

"Uh yeah so um why are you here?" I didn't want to be rude but I knew for a fact that he wasn't on the list Rose and I made sure of that.

He looked at me sheepishly and but a hand to the back of his head, " ha-ha well funny story really you see, I um…" he looked at his feet.

I shock my head same old Mike, " I doesn't matter just stay out of my way Mike I need to get things together why don't you say hi to your cousins I bet there dieing to see you." I said will turning away from him.

"Oh yeah I should do that um nice to see you Bella ill see later!" he shouted while he ran out the church door. I let out the air I was holding in, one down one more to go.

I turned to look at Jacob he was leaning against the wall with an untouched in white dress shirt , with black slacks and a lose tie that hung from his neck, yes the complete rebel look.

"Why are you still here Jacob aren't you spouse to take picture at the Wedding not just stand there, that's not what im paying you for." I spatted at him I was in no mood to see him.

He just smiled and shock his head, making some of his black hair fall in to his face, "Same old grudge, no fun Bella no matter what I do you are still going to hate me."

"Of course you hormonal dog you wouldn't take no for an answer!" I shot back at him.

Jacob was my first and last real relationship after him I don't think I could handle another one, he really just tore me apart and here he was standing in front of me acting like it never happened I couldn't stand it!

I think the only reasoned he become my boyfriend was the fact he was my dad's best friends son. My dad, Charlie, was the head Chief of Police in Forks and worked his way to the top in no time in Arizona, and because of that most guys stayed away form me which didn't bug me one bit.

But with Jacob that was a different story, he had my dad wrapped around his little finger and to Charlie, Jake was like the son he never had, so he had special privileges. Like he could spend the night, in my room, hang out when they were gone, oh yeah and be my boyfriend. But back then, I was young and naïve and I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I admit I did have a thing for him when I was in high school, even through he lived in Forks I would see him every summer and every Holiday until I cut myself away from him. But the thing that got me was that he didn't just want to be my friend he wanted more. He couldn't expect that his kisses and touches felt like a creepy older brother, he always tried harder.

So on Prom night I had to let him go, he was primarily forcing himself on me and I didn't want my virtue stolen to well, my brotherly figure. I come out of that order mentally scared and broken wrist, what do you expect I broke my hand just punching him in the face for stealing my first kiss! Jack ass.

I shock my head of that memory it steal gave me nightmares, I looked back at him and ran a hand threw my hair, "I don't want to deal with this right know Jake." he looked hopeful I never called him by his nickname but I had a headache and I wanted to go, "so can you please do your job and get out of my way." I said will pushing him to the side.

But he wasn't having any of that, he grabbed my arm and spun me around that are chest were touching and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"It's not over tell I say its over Bella why cant you see I was meant for." he spoke in a hush voice while slowly leaning forward.

I turned my head to the side so his hot lips would hit my cheek, I didn't want to fight, " ENOUGH! I have had it up to here with you Jacob, if you cant have me as a friend then you cant have me at all." I pushed away from him, and looked him strait in the eye, " I hope you like disappointment because that's all you will ever get from me."

And with that I walked away never to look back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Families! I would like to introduce the new happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty!" the DJ shouted over the crowd.

After the "Jacob Incident" I was having a pretty good time. Rose was beyond happy and Emmett wouldn't stop smiling you could see the love radiating off of them.

I walked to them with a smile on my face, "hey you too, are guys ready for some cake!"

Emmett had a evil glint in his eyes but hid it well when he looked Rose, "of course we are baby, lets go eat some cake."

I laughed at Rose's face when he lifted her cave man style over his shoulder and ran to were the cake was.

Em put her down while she hit his arm but I knew she was playing she was to happy to be mad at him. He looked around the room and got the DJ attention to tell the crowed what he wanted.

"Yo yo people listen its time for the Bride and groom to cut the cake" I turned to look and the DJ, Eric, and gave him a thumbs up he was doing a great job I might give him a raise.

Rose and Emmett walked over to the cake, hand and hand. They were giving there knifes and by know I think Rose knew something was up by the way Em was smiling at her.

"what are you planning Em?" I heard her whisper to him while they both cut the cake for two slices.

"Oh nothing babe" he said innocently.

But before Rose could respond Emmett already had his piece of cake and shoved into Roses face.

The look on her face was priceless, she was shocked beyond belief. The crowed erupted with applause and cat calls. Flashed from the camera went off, I knew Jake must be loving this he never really liked Rose.

She whipped the cake of her face and drop the content of frosting to the floor while giving Em a death glare, he looked frighten and took a step back, "you shouldn't have done that _dear." _she hissed as she cut a giant piece of their cake.

Emmett was retreating with both hands raised, "Now, now Rosie it was just a joke you know I didn't…" but was cute off with a head full of cake.

I lost it then and laughed with the rest of the crowed, I saw Jasper ran past me and gave Rose a high five while turning to Emmett and laughing in his face which resulted in a face full of cake as well.

I chucked at the scene before me I got to one of the tables, and grabbed a glass.

I cleared my throat and cling the glass, "excuse me, my I have your attention please!" I shouted over the crowd.

They all turned, all eyes on me, I blushed and looked back.

" I would like to thank every one for coming to celebrate this wonderful day with Rose and Emmett." I turned to look at them.

"I have know Rose since my first year of high school and with out her I think I would have died, you are truly a wonderful person and I couldn't be happier to be your friend."

I saw a tear run down her face.

"Emmett," I said while trying not to laugh, "thank you for bring out the best in Rose and showing her that not all men are pigs and for showing her with love and joy."

"Anything for my Rose." he said while kissing her forehead.

I smiled at my friends, "May you both live as long as you want,

May your life together be long and joyous, but not so happy that you forget your best friend me!" I pointed to the top of my head while the laughed at my silliness.

"May the most you wish for be the least you get.

I wish you Rose my Best friend and you Emmett my rock a happy and wonder marriage"

And I raised my glass.

"To Emmett and Rose McCarthy!" we chanted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And with that Rose ran from her spotted and hugged me while we cried happy tears, "thank you Bella, my best friend I love so much!"

"I love you more" I said with a shaking laugh she let me go and laughed with me while giving me a soft punch in the shoulder.

"Ladies and Gents its time for the happy couple to take the dance floor and share there first dance." I heard Eric say, I turned to Rose.

"Go get him tiger!" she laughed and walked away into Emmett's awaiting arms while he lead her to the dance floor were, Dashboard Confessional's Stolen (the slow version) felled threw the air.

I was completely distracted with my friends dancing and watching the dance floor slowly fell with happy couples, I jumped at the soft hand on my shoulder and the velvet voice that came with it.

"May I have this dance?" I turned around and came face to face with the green eyed God him self, I didn't trust my voice so I shuck my head.

"um no I don't want to hurt your feet." I said lamely

He laughed a beautiful sound, " nonsense its all in the leading." he said with a crooked smile while taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

He was a very good dancer, whispering in my ear were to place my foot and encouraging me when I did some thing right.

I couldn't get the goofy smile off my face and blushed a crimson color when I saw him staring at me. He removed one of his hand from my waist and put on my cheek. It finally dawn on me how close we were with each other, that it made me blush even more.

"that color looks so beautiful on you." he spoke with so much meaning and his sent that flowed from his mouth was enough to make my knees weak.

He lead in ever so slightly and my heart jumped and speed in ways I never thought it would. It was so loud I thought he could hear by the way his smile grew ever inch that came closer to my lips.

I leaned in as well eyes moving from his lips to his green orbs and repeating. We were mere inches away when some one coughed behind us.

* * *

**Dundundaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Omg who would do that!? Haha I'm sorry that was mean but come on could you blame me hehe**

**And ill update soon I promise but the more reviews I get the faster I update! But thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys like it I was writing for like 5 hours and Its not my favorite chp so please tell me what you guys think It really helps**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you guys in 2009! Unless you change my mind haha**

**~Eddielover101**


	7. Let the Truth Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!**

**Hey! Happy New Years! Woohoo 2009 can you guys believe it, ok I have to say you guys rock! You reviewed! Oh my God I almost cried but I dedicate this chapter to ****Emoeverafter/twistedtwilightride**

**You made me so motivated I wrote this chapter right after I replied! Thank you u rock! And so do you guys to and thanks for all the Story Alerts, and Favorite Author you guys are to much.**

**So enough of me here is the story…**

**Were we left off:**

_He lend in ever so slightly and my heart jumped and speed in ways I never thought it would. It was so loud I thought he could hear by the way his smile grew ever inch that came closer to my lips._

_I leaned in as well eyes moving from his lips to his green orbs and repeating. We were mere inches away when some one coughed behind us._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Um excuse me, but what do you thing _your _doing!" hissed a very sweat high feminine voice.

_What's with people and interrupting me!_

I unwillingly left the Gods arms and turned around to tell the woman to back off and get her own dance pattern, "if I'm not mistaken I'm dancing what do you think **YOUR** doing?" I responded to a very pissed off strawberry blonde women that was at lest four inches taller tan me, and wore a very reveling red halter dress that went to mend thug. Can someone say slut!

She just smirked at me and looked at Anthony, with a evil glint in her deep blue eyes, "Edward why don't you introduce me to your friend." she said in false interest it was clear in her voice.

What did she call him, Edward? That was weird I remembered him tell me his name was Anthony…

…_He turned around and gave that smile of his, "the names Anthony, Anthony Mason."…_

_Yep, _I thought to myself I surely never forgot things and I just meet this guy like a few hours ago, I would still remember his name by then.

I must have looked confused because that blonde witch was laughing in my face and Anthony looked very out of place, shifting from his right and left foot.

I was starting to get mad what was this chicks problem, " listen lady I don't know what your problem is, but leave him alone you know nothing about him." I stated with my stance a little taller with my arms crossed around my chest.

But I guess that was funny to because she busted out laughing and I swear the whole dance floor was looking at us like we had grown to heads.

"ha ha you funny girl, well I guess Eddie here has some explaining to do." she said while whipping away the tears that were on her cheek from laughing to hard, " oh yeah honey, you got it all wrong you know nothing about _him_."

And with that she walked to a sheepish look Anthony, with is head down casted and his eyes affording me. She put her arm threw his and leaned into his frame while smiling like she won a million dollars. She turned back at me and stuck her hand out.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Tanya, Edward's fiancé." with no regret in her voice. **( was going to end it there but that would have been mean!)**

"oh." was all I could muster to say. So I was tricked. I laughed, not out of humor but out of stupid for thinking No! believing in this Greek god of a person, could fall for someone as plain and untalented as him. I knew this was all to good to be true. I sighed and stuck my hand out to shake Tanya's.

"Bella, and I'm sorry I had no clue, _Edward,"_ he flinched when I said his name with so much hatred, " was your fiancé, if you will excuse me I need to go." I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I turned to leave but was stopped by a arm.

Well this is formulary, Deja vu

I turned to see Edward or Anthony, I still wasn't sure, with pleading eyes and a very angry Tanya pushed to the side, "Wait let me explain…"

I cut him off and pulled my arm away from him sharply, "I don't care what you have to say, all you said today to me was a lie, and I am tired of it so if you don't mind I will be leaving. Good bye." I shouted and stumped off the opposite direction.

I had no clue were I was going, all I heard was the booming of the bass and the swaying of body's around me.

How could I be such a fool, the guy was getting married. Of course she looked like a bitch but still no women should be treated like that it was just…wrong period. I was so wrapped up in my mind I walked head first in to someone's back.

"Ow!" I squeaked, this guy was rock solid.

And before I could stop myself I went falling, but to be saved by non other then the guy that I bumped into which happened to be Jasper, ha-ha wow.

"same old Bella, are you ok." Jasper asked while shaking his head with amusement.

I pushed him playfully when he set me up right, "I'm glad I can be your entertainment Jazz!" he just chucked.

"The world would be so boring if it wasn't for you Bella and your super clumsiness of joy!" I heard from behind, I knew who it was before turning around.

"love you to Emmett!" he laughed and gave me his signature bear hugs lifting me up the ground.

"Right back at you Bells!"

"Aw Em..mmett!…cant…bre..ath…"I gasped in his arms, he just smirked and put me down while putting Rose back into his arms.

I fixed my dress and looked at my friends, "So enjoying the party?" I asked them.

"Hell Yeah! Bella this is great I don't know how you did it." I blushed and swatted the complement away, "it was nothing."

But Rose looked like mischief had dumped a bucket of naughtiness all over her, I was afraid what she was going to say.

_Please nothing about…_

, "oh Bella, you didn't act like it was nothing between you and lover boy out on the dance floor,"

_Aw dang it!_

I was shocked she saw that. I was going to deny it but she continued, " don't try to deny it I saw you! And your blushing so I know I'm right, so spill!" she commanded when she was done embarrassing me.

Before I could open my mouth, Mary come into view, she looked around at the scene and I could tell she was out of the loop, "wait," she raised a finger, " what did I miss?"

Rose opened her mouth to speak but I ran over to her and covered her mouth, "Nothing we were just thinking of letting Rose throw the flowers and getting the show on the OWWW!"

I removed my hand and looked at Rose who was know wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, with a smile on her evil face, while I cradled my wounded hand.

"ROSE! You bit me! What the hell!?" I shouted while the guys laughed at me, I shout them a glare and they shut up.

Rose just shrugged, " that's what you get missy don't miss with the Rose." she just stated, like everyone knew that.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to look at Mary who was looking at us like we were insane, but with a smile on her face.

"Well what ever it is it needs to wait," I sighed, thanking Mary and sticking my tongue out at Rose, who gracefully introduced me to her middle finger, "I want you guys to follow me, I'm going to tell you why I'm here and why my name is Alice…"

"Your Name is Alice!?" Rose said looking confused, oh yeah I forgot Rose wasn't with us when Jasper let it slip.

Alice nodded, "yes it is and me and Jasper will explain everything…"

"after the Wedding." I added I wanted to know, but the Wedding comes first, so we all agreed and went are separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alice POV**

The guest were slowly leaving and it was soon just the seven of us or eight if you count the photographer who couldn't seem to let Bella out of his sight, oh and Mike who was just creepy. Bella really need a restraining order and if she wasn't going to get one, I would do it for her.

I was setting in one of the back tables, I had this weird feeling in my gut that something was going to change but I couldn't put my finger on it. Jasper grabbed on of my hands that were tapping the table in frustration.

"Alice, dear, what's the problem are you nervous if you don't want to ask her."

"No no I do she is the best and I think she can tame the 'Monster' but I cant see what she well say." I couldn't stand it, it was driving me mad.

Jazz just continued to rub my hands and hum in my ear, he knew just what to do to make feel better.

"Don't worry she will say yes I know it."

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, "I believe you, I think everyone is gone I think its time to tell them why we are here."

" and who we are, we cant forget that." he add, yes he was right. I nodded my head and turned toward Bella and waved her over.

It was now are never.

**Bella POV**

I was trying to get a hold of the cleaning crew that were suppose to be here a half and hour ago, but they wouldn't pick up, when I heard someone call my name.

I looked to find Alice and Jasper at the large back table calling Rose, Emmett and me over.

I closed my phone, I can call later, and walked over to the table and took a set next to Alice, while Rose came to my right and Em following her by sitting next to her.

There were to seats left I was going to ask why when he walked to my view. Oh god I thought this couldn't be happening.

I grounded, Alice looked confused and follow my sight and turned back me and then back at him, her face lit up and I couldn't understand why.

When he finally reached the table with the witch on his arms, was it me are did it look like he didn't like her as much as I did. You can tell when some likes someone. By the way they look at one in other and how they touch it other but they were the opposite.

Edward, if that was his name, looked to be in pain, no emotion at all. Trying in the hardest to put as much space between him and Tanya. But Tanya looked like she was on cloud nine, with a smile on her face and trying to squeeze the daylights out of Edwards arm.

_couldn't she see he didn't want her…at all?_

But light flickered on his face when he say Alice get up and run to him. He let go of Tanya and grabbed Alice, while spinning her around in a circle. Then bring her back down to kiss the top her hair and smiling down at the little woman.

I was so confused it wasn't even funny, I looked at Rose and Em and I knew I wasn't the only one.

Alice looked at us with a big smile while wrapping her arms around Edward, "Guys I would like you to meet my big brother," she was partly glowing while looking up at him, "Edward Anthony Mason…Cullen."

The room went quite, so he didn't really lie about his name but way use his middle did he no like his first name?

"…and my name is Mary Alice Cullen"

Cullen? This sounded so , I don't know like I heard it before and I couldn't put my finger on it, I figure out Alice was a clothes designer, Rose whore her clothes, and she helped kids with special needs, but her brother why couldn't I place him.

Rose spoke, "so why the fake names?"

My question to, " Well," Alice started, "we didn't know how well informed you guys were so we just wanted to keep it hush, to not draw attention to are self's."

Rose nodded with understanding.

Alice turned to face my while taking her set, "What are you thinking Bella? Do you know who we are?" her hand entwining with Jasper's.

"Yes and No." I answered

She nodded, "tell me what you know and ill tell you if your close."

I closed my eyes and opened them again to be faced with twelve pairs of eyes, I blushed but spoke, "um your a Fashion designer," she nodded and used her other hand to tell me to continue, " and you help special needed kids around the world, I really don't know that much but I know I have heard Cullen on the news and threw mouth but I still cant place you…guys." I said while looking at Edward who was staring at me, like I such a mystery.

"What about me?" Tanya spoke

I turned to her and tilted my head, I looked at her for a moment and then shock it, "no I would remember a bitch when I see one." I told her

Em chuckled, while Rose hit him upside the head, but was trying not to laugh to. Jazz wasn't so nice throw and let it out and Alice tried to not notice I said any thing. But Edward made my day.

"you… Edward she offended me do something!" she sounded like was on the verge of losing her mind, "Well Tanya I don't know what I can do, its only offended if it isn't true, but since it is," he stated while shrugging his shoulders, "there's nothing really I can do." he said while winking at me.

Tanya's mouth fell opened and closed she looked like fish that need water, I don't think she could believe she got owned by her beloved Edward.

She turned away from him, and glared at me, "I would watch it I were you, you don't know what the hell your getting your self in to you little shit face!"

I just smiled I didn't care she didn't scare me one bit and I think she saw that because she didn't open her mouth again.

Alice coughed, "well um yeah so yes Bella I design clothes as a hobby and the children are my life, but many people know I'm well a princess."

I let that hang in the air for awhile, "danm! like you know the castle and all the servants and what not." Emmett spoke up.

Alice just smile, "yep! The whole Shaw bang."

But I wasn't following along, if Alice was a…princess than that meant.

Oh my God

My eyes went wide and I looked at Edward who was still staring at me, "you're your Prince Edward!" he just nodded and looked at me.

Alice looked worried, I would to I was setting with the royal English family, I was hyperventilating.

"Bella," Alice called but all I heard was ringing and the gorgeous green eyes that stared strait in to my brown ones. Dude the guy freaken kissed my hand, but how could I not see it before.

The reddish brown, copper 'sex bed' style lushes hair. The face of a God, an tows eyes, beautiful forest green eyes framed around long eye lashes that matched his hair. The perfect nose I have ever seen. That strong chin with a hint of stubble. The Adonis himself and I didn't see it.

"Bella I know it's a shock but I have looked you up," I stared at her, what was she like spying on me? " I need the best and I heard of your work and how professional you are and how the stars don't faze you…"

I was slowly losing it she didn't mean, she couldn't be saying me, Bella Swan from Forks Washington.

"…will you plan Edward's and Tanya's wedding?"

And that's when the world went black.

**Ok this is the longest, chapter I have EVER written and I feel so proud and my fingers feel like they are going to fall off!**

**So Alice and Edward, did you guys see that coming? Hm? Well there will be more questions answered in the next chapter and ill try to clear up every thing.**

**If you have any question just ask me, so I hope you guys liked It I hope I didn't put you to sleep.**

**So did you like it? Let me know please, please, PLEASE! Review they help so much and if you have an idea's I'm all ears, I love ideas.**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**

**(press the button that's felled magic and joy!)**

**;)**


	8. Should I stay or Should I go

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! I'm just a puppet to the magnificent Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**So ok guys you rock so much! I'm feeling so bad for not updating but with finals and babysitting I had no time and I wanted to fell in all the pieces and make this a awesome chap for you guys!**_

_**Ha-ha but again thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you all liked it and I hope this meets your expectation, so enough of me here is the story…**_

_**Were we left off:**_

_I was slowly losing it she didn't mean, she couldn't be saying me, Bella Swan from Forks Washington._

"…_will you plan Edward's and Tanya's wedding?"_

_And that's when the world went black._

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I was dreaming, that was it. I must of slipped and hit my head like I did last week. But I could get the feeling I wasn't dreaming that what ever happened to make me feel I was floating on air wasn't about my uncoordinated self. Forest green eyes would flash in front of my eyes and the word 'wedding, plan wedding' would be buzzing in my head I didn't know what was going on.

But I guess I was coming out of my dream state because I could hushed whispers around me, it sounded more like humming and I could tell I was laying on some thing cold and hard and my back was starting to hurt, I wanted to move but my brain wasn't responding with my body.

" do you think she is ok?" I head someone say, I couldn't place who it was but it was formilar.

" Why don't we throw some cold water on her like they do in those mov…," SMACK, "…Ouch! Rosie it was just a suggestion." I giggled to myself well now I knew it was Emmett and Rose I could just picture him rubbing the back of his head.

The air around me was starting to thin and my mind was coming back to be know, I slow remember Alice and her brother…Edward or more precisely Prince Edward. How could I be so stupid to not see him.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call the ambulance? She has been out for a while." I head a velvet voice in the background, while I felt the softness of a hand on my forehead. It felt so nice I never wanted to wake up.

I head laughter and a southern voice to match it, "oh no this is normal for her she should be up in… 5 seconds." I could partially see him shrugging his shoulders.

I shock my head he knew me to well and sure enough I fluttered my eyes opened to be greeted by blues, browns, and green orbs staring down on me.

I put a hand on my forehead and sat up with the help of Jasper I was able to set in the chair that I must have fallen out of which I still didn't remember why.

"wow," I said well trying to see again, "what happened?" I looked and everyone except the beholder of the green eyes that seem have never stop looking at me.

Emmet shock with laughter, "are you serious kid, you faint…," I cut him off, "I know that Emmett but _why_ did I faint, we were all talking, I remember that, and then it goes all black."

It was Em's turn to look pissed, "well missy if you would have let me finish I would have told you, ok like I was saying Alice here just asked you to plan Eddie boy and stuck up blondies wedding and then you hit the floor." he said, by the way he said that it me feel like an idiot for what I did.

I could feel the heat rising and I turned to look at Alice who was trying the hardiest not to laugh and I could tell why, Edward looked like he was going to murderer Emmett.

"Emmett," he said his name so calmly but so cruel it made my skin crawl, I liked it, "I don't care if you call me Edward but my name. Is. Not. Eddie. You got it." acting like he just made a business deal.

Emmett thought about and then his eyes let up like a kids in a candy store, "ok but only if I can at least make fun of one of you," while saying the you part at Tanya who looked like she was in another world not caring that I was ok and probably going to be doing her wedding.

Edward looked at Tanya and Emmett and just nodding his head, I had to smile at that he was so mean, but I would be to if I was stuck to that for the rest of my life.

"Ok enough back to what were talking about," Alice cut up the boys and looked at me again.

"So Bella what do say will you do it?" she was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement if it wasn't for Jasper I think should would start flying, like that man in Mary Poppin's except she wasn't having a laugh attack.

"I need to know about the couples background," I stated looking at Edward and Tanya, " before I make my decision, I do it with all my clients I will only do this if its going to make them happy in the end." and with that Alice's face dropped just a little but brought it back up with a evil glint in her icy blue eyes. I didn't like this at all.

"Well is that what is needed Edward why don't you tell Bella why you want to get married." she looked like the cat ate the canary, and he could see right threw and threw it right back, "Well Alice why don't you tell her why you wanted her to do my wedding when there are other people dieing to be in her shoes."

She looked shocked for a moment but turned back to him with force I didn't know she had, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen don't make," he cut in , "hey! don't use my whole name like I did some thing wrong, I'm just…"

And with that they bickering like a old married couple, I though it was cute that they were fighting, so brother and sister like. I couldn't keep it in, I giggled, they heard of course and looked at me like I head grown to heads.

"What!?" trying to defend myself, "you guys were cute I couldn't help it so enough fighting and lets get down to business." I turned to Edward and he grond it was hard not to smile at him, "so tell me why do you want to get married and don't worry ill ask Tanya the same question." he unwilling node his head and gave Alice a evil glare, while she did the mature thing and stuck her tongue at him.

"Well if you must know, I don't want to marry Tanya if I had I choice I wouldn't marry at all." he stop probably at my face, with a look of horror, I looked at Tanya she looked like she already knew that, and wasn't not going to given with out a fight.

"Then why are you marring her!" this made no since why suffer.

He chuckled not out of humor, "two words Arrange marriage."

Oh it clicked, and then I remembered what Alice had told me and everything was making since and I knew why Alice looked like she was going to get her way well because she was. I had no choice.

Rose spoke up, "Just like Alice, but her Husband to be was jerk what they didn't think you wanted to have the freedom to pick someone?"

"I was already to be engaged with Tanya and when we found out about James it didn't make a difference I was of age and Tanya background was clean I wasn't as lucking."

Tanya huffed in the background, "What about me you big jerk do you think I like this to…"

"Oh shut up with your crap you were on cloud nine when you found out! Doesn't matter to you as long you have the title of Queen of England and money, you wouldn't care who you marry. All ways about you, stop winning your giving me a head arc." he shouted back at her.

I gave a side glace and Alice and shock my head, she was pleading with her eyes. I turned away. How was this going to work. This wasn't going to work. Edward I could tell right off the back was a gentlemen and Tanya fit nothing with him she was none the less a gold digger and not worthy of trust.

I took a deep sigh, "ok I'm going to be honest, I don't think this going to work at all. Period but ill…"

I was stooped by Rose, Alice gave her a death glare, "wait before you say any thing," she turned to Edward who looked like he wanted to go home, alone, badly, "why Tanya, why her why did your parents pick her?"

He placed two finger on the bridge of his nose and looked at the ceiling, "Tanya you speak tell them your part," he begged.

She looked happy to finally speak her part of this mess, " Well ill start with me name since no one her knows me. I'm Princess Tanya Daniel of Austria." she sounded so proud I think she was going to cry.

The room was silent, I tried hard but I have never heard of her at all, she looked so pissed it wasn't even funny, "NOTHING! Agrrrr fine, whatever, my father made a deal with the king for protection and what not for are country and in return he would give up his oldest daughter which is me,"

No shit sure lock but I wasn't going to burst her bubble…yet.

"Oh I remember you. "her smile was so big it made me feel a little bad for what I was going to say next, remember little, " you guys are so poor you had nothing else to offer, I'm so stupid for it to slip my mind." I playfully slapped my head with my hand.

If looks could kill, Tanya face was on the list, "why you little…" she was on her feet and lunged, I shirked, waiting for the impact but when nothing happened I opened one eye.

Tanya was being held back by a very irritated Edward, "shit Tanya sit your ass down!" she wasn't stopping so he slammed her to the chair, with a huff she stopped.

Her arms crossed over like a two year that got scaled.

Edward was still standing, well pacing with his hands in his hair. "god this is not going to work!" he stopped and looked at me dead center, I was only getting on her nerve so I wouldn't have do this stupid wedding I knew it was a great opportunity but to put up with miss witch I wouldn't do it no, no way in hell would I do it.

"I know what your doing" he stated, I tried to acted stupid he didn't know what I was planning.

"You must be mistaken…"

" I may not know you very well but you are easy to read, you been on Tanya case because she is easy to get under her skin and that plan might have worked but it cant." he moved so he was standing next to me and got on his knees so he was level with my head. His eyes gleamed with hope.

"please I know we sound crazy, hell we are crazy but my father is very sick and its know are never, we…I need your help please if its money we…"

I shock my head, " I don't do this for money." I sighed and looked back at him, how could I say no to him.

"Fine!" I said while throwing my hands in the air.

"happy, ill do it." looking into his eyes, they shined with so much happiness and his smile almost blow me away.

He hugged me, I stiffen, it was the Prince of England for Christ sake. He must of notice, cause he but his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye, " oh don't worry about that you will get used to it."

I didn't like the sound of that my heart couldn't handle so much friendly touches with a Greek god.

I heard a scream and then my body being collided by a force non other than Alice.

"AW! I knew it! Thank you, don't worry you wont regret it." I hope not I thought to myself.

After are hugs were done, I wasn't really a touchy person, "so what next…"

Alice just waved it off, "Well are jet will be taking us back tomorrow so just tell us your hotel and Ben, are Royal ascendant, will come and pick you up."

Wait was I hearing this strait, "Wooaoa let me get this strait I'm coming with you guys tomorrow?"

Alice answered, "duh the wedding is like two weeks." she stated like it was nothing.

I was losing my mind, what were with these people royal or not they were crazy, except Jasper he was the only sane one, and thinking about it what was his part in this.

"TWO WEEKS! Are you insane!" I was losing it I don't think I was going to make it.

"I know its short notice, but we had to find someone who could do it and not use us." I looked at Alice's face, I felt bad for yelling at her now, I didn't know that. They were sweat why would anyone, oh the were the future King and Queen yeah some one would use them.

"I'm sorry you guys I didn't know it was like that, well I guess I'm in. I'm going to make sure you have the best wedding in history."

They looked at me with so much hope I thought I was going to cry.

"well Bella I will be see you soon." Edward said while taking my hand and kissed the back of it, and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest, why in the world did he have this effect on me.

"Um ok." stupid, stupid, stupid I couldn't say a single sentence to him with out looking like a fool.

He gave me a crooked smiled and took Tanya's rest and dragged her behind him.

Alice looked back at me, "Thank you Bella, you will be reserving a call tonight, and were are so going to be good friends I can just feel it." and with that she gave me a quick hug and doing the same to Rose and Emmett.

"Night Bells." Jazz said while giving me a hug, " oh and sorry about all of this," he waved his hand around the table. I couldn't help but laugh at the slight blush that was forming on his checks.

"Not a problem Jazz, you have a good night to." he waved goodbye an gave Rose a kiss on her check and grabbed Alice's hand, while walked out the building.

Rose yawned and looked Em with loving eyes, "well I think were are going to the airport I couldn't miss this and I'm glad I didn't," she said while giving me a hug goodbye, " and thank you for the wonderful wedding."

I replied, " Rose I wanted to do this."

I gave Em a hug, " Now take her some where so I don't have to see her face for a long time."

He barked a laugh, " ha-ha I wouldn't have it no other way, night Bells, oh and have fun with the Royals." he winked

"whatever, get out of here love birds." with are last farewells I was left alone watching the clean up crew, that I didn't notice earlier, clean the building. My mind was still buzzing even when I was driving down the street my mind couldn't format, that me, Bella Swan, was planning THE wedding of the year.

I was going to push all my feelings aside It wasn't going to effect me, Edward was beyond the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and with a charm and look that he seems to go unnoticed, I don't think I can make it.

And while I laid in my bed, that's all I could think about, his smile, his voice. God his eyes, those green orbs that seem to see right threw my soul, if I couldn't format I currant word to him how could I plan his wedding! Simple I didn't want to, Tanya was evil and I knew that I felt bad that I had to put them together.

But as I turned on my side to look out the widow and see the lights of the London town, there was nothing I could do, just hope that I don't get attached, with Alice, explicitly Alice she was like the sister I never had but I couldn't she was a princess and Edward.

I sighed it wouldn't matter any way he was the prince and I was the wedding planner. Nothing more nothing less.

With that I fell asleep to thoughts and wonders of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**So what did you guys think, this was a hard chap for me and to tell the truth I hate it! Ha-ha but as long if you like it, I did my job.**

**So please, please review you guys did awesome and it would be even better if you can bet your recorded! **

**Thanks again and ill try to update faster**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	9. 4in Shoes Suck!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!!!**_

* * *

_**Ok don't hurt me, I know its been what…a month and three days I'm so sorry guys but life is busy and school is a pain in the butt, but I'm back!**_

_**Thanks for all the review and Author Alerts **__**and**_** Favorite Story Alerts you guys are really to much so enough about me here is the story!**

**Were we left off…**

_But as I turned on my side to look out the widow and see the lights of the London town, there was nothing I could do, just hope that I don't get attached, with Alice, explicitly Alice she was like the sister I never had but I couldn't she was a princess and Edward._

_I sighed it wouldn't matter any way he was the prince and I was the wedding planner. Nothing more nothing less._

_With that I fell asleep to thoughts and wonders of what tomorrow would bring._

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Beep…Beep…BEEEEEEEP!!!!_

Aw! I so wanted to kill my alarm clock, and that's what I did. I turned to face the annoy device made on the face of the earth and smacked it to the ground. When the beeping nose died, I sighed of triumph and went back to my pillow, hugging it to my body and waiting for sleep to take over me.

My mind went back to dream that was causing me serious head ache, I didn't understand it. It was about me and the Prince of England staring in to each other eyes, pssh like that would ever happen, but it seemed so real I just couldn't shake it.

It was the alcohol, yep, that's it I had to much to drink at the stupid wedding, I turned again trying to get comfortable and thought back to that night.

I didn't drink, I don't drink period and I …

Oh God!

I jump from my bed, slipping on the maple hard wood floor, sliding to the over turned alarm clock to see what time it was.

_7:43 _the red neon lights flashed at me.

Shit! Going over what happened last night, it wasn't a dream, it really happened and I wasn't ready!

I wasn't packed I didn't know what to bring. What do you bring to the Royal Castle!? I was losing it and I didn't know what time she wanted me.

I tried hard to see what Alice said, but all I remember her saying was that I would be reserving a call last night.

Leaving the cold floor, I sprinted to my purse on the kitchen table in my hotel room. I dumped it up side down and pushed every thing around until I saw my black berry under my junk.

I grabbed it and looked at it, I mentally cursed myself. I turned it off during the wedding ceremony and forgot to turn it back on again.

I tapped my foot while a waited for the slow cellar phone to turn on. What felt like hours it came to life and sure enough there was a message:

_Dear Bella,_

_Don't ask how I got you number, It doesn't matter, what matters is that you, just you nothing else, needs to be ready by 8:00 am Saturday morning. Ben will be there to pick you up and take you to the airport. I cant wait to see you again and thanks again._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice_

No no noooo! This couldn't be happening to me. I pulled my hair and looked at the clock.

7:52

I was really starting to hate time, I ran to bathroom, tripping on the rug going down hard on the tile.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my knee, that was going to bruise later. If I couldn't dress nice at lest I could smell nice. I took the fastest shower in my life. Put my hair in a sloppy bun and my favorite brown sweats our fit. I was all dress and in the kitchen and right when the clock struck 8 o'clock the door knocked.

Wow their good. I walked to the door, scared to see what I would find. Holding my breath I opened the door.

As I opened the door I heard I high girlish scream and a tiny blur woman jumping me to give me a hug.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice spoke while squishing me with her mighty strength.

How could anyone be this happy this early on a Saturday! "Hey Alice nice to see you to, but wasn't I suppose to be picked up by Ben?" thinking back to the message on the phone.

"Yes, he is outside in the limo, I couldn't wait to see you and I was driving Edward crazy so he kicked me out," she shrugged and whispered in my ear, " I do it on purpose he always has a stick up his butt, his no fun any more, but don't tell him that." she said while giggling.

"Your so bad Alice." I added with a smile on my face, "Well what can I say I need entertainment to!" I shock my head at the crazy pixie.

I was going to move away from Alice and get my shoes so we could go but I was stopped by a gasp.

"What! Is there something?!" why was she looking at me like I just killed someone.

"What in the name of all that is holy are you wearing!" she snapped at me looking more like my mother than anything else.

I looked down at myself I didn't see any thing wrong, " What is wrong with my sweats?" I was hurt I love this outfit it was comfy and sense I was going on a airplane I wanted to feel comfortable to.

Alice just shock her head, " Throws are the ugliest sweats I have ever seen! You're the number one wedding planner don't you have better fashion sense?" she said while pulling at my jacket.

I wanted to cry I liked my cloths I never had the time to shop for myself and Rose would try to by me hooker clothes and that wasn't me, "Well I'm sorry I cant dress to your satisfaction." I snapped while turning on my heels and walked away from Alice.

"Aw Bella don't be like that I'm just saying don't you want to look nice for Edward…" she let that hang in the air, while I stopped in my tracks. What! I didn't like Edward that way, he is my client, and the Prince I don't think so. No way!

" ha-ha nice Alice…," I turned to face her and stopped, she had that look. You know what I'm talking about the one that says, 'Bullshit liar its all over your face' look. Yeah she had one of those.

"oh please Bella you think I couldn't see the way both of you looked at each other. And how he wouldn't shut up, when Tanya wasn't around, about the pretty, no sorry Beautiful Brunette in red at the wedding…" she was still talking but all I heard was that he looked at me, and thinking back he did. Not a glare that Tanya got, but a stare. I felt my heart swell.

"… I swear I have never heard him speak of someone for that long." she ended while looking at me.

"He looked at me." that was all I imagined to say.

"duh! But ill let you guys figure that out." I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off, "so lets go to your room and find some more flattering clothes."

While Alice turned my clean room to a dumpster I thought about what she had said. Edward had some feelings for me and just thinking about that made my face started to flush. Ah I cant do this, this is wrong! I don't know why she is putting this in my head, he is the Prince, the next line to the throne he needs a Queen. Not some small town girl from Forks Washington. That was what my mind was thinking but my heart was jumping with joy and not unashamed of its excitement of ever having a chance with Edward.

Alice bubble voice knocked me out of my inner struggle, "See you do have good clothes so put this on and with your hair hmm," she thought about it, " Oh put it in that bun you wore when I first say you and that should be good. Ill be in the living room."

I sighed and looked at what I was going to wear. She pulled out my black knee length pencil skirt, which wasn't so bad. The shirt was a white V neck button down with a grey tank top to go under it. So far so good until I looked at the shoes. Great I was going to have to were my black 4in shoes that Rose got me for last Christmas. I checked the bottom and laugh, yep these were the ones they still had the tag on.

I got dressed and walked out the my room. Alice was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she heard me come in she looked up and smiled.

"Perfect, he will faint." I blushed I didn't want to affect him to bad and since I was planning the wedding I didn't want to get on Tanya's already Bad side.

"Now we can go and see mister grumpy pants. He is regretting sending me away because he stuck alone with Tanya and she doesn't seem to get he hint; Him plus Tanya plus Bed is never going to happen."

I giggled, "poor guy well I think we should save him, what do you say." I nudged Alice she started to clap her hands, " oh yes lets save the handsome prince from the evil fire breathing dragon!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The ride wasn't that long just under 30 minutes. I got to meet Ben, he was a quite but proper man. I was nervious more than anything. I was going to be on the same plan as _him. _No one has every affected me the way he does.

We drove around the airport to the back were the planes were. I was not shocked I had an idea that they had a privet jet or something. And as we turned the corner I was right. There it was I was never good with planes so just stick with me. It was small but big enough to fit 15 people in comfortable and on the side in midnight blue in curse of was the words: _Royal Air._

"Were here, Edward and Tanya should be here." Alice said while getting out the limo with the help from Ben.

"Ok." I answered back at her. I got out to the cool air and the clouds that looked like they were going to poop with water.

I was making sure I had everything in my purse when I felt my left shoe get stuck in the ground.

My body jerked and I dropped the content of my purse on the ground. I looked at my shoe, it was stuck in a crake. Just my luck out of all the crakes in the world I had to land in this one. I tried to pull my foot out but it wouldn't budge. I was getting frustrated, blowing the hair that fell in my face I grabbed my ankle and started to pull with all my might. But still nothing would move. Suddenly I heard a rowing sound I looked up.

Shit!

It was a plan that was going to land, on this ramp! Oh my god. I pulled faster and still no budge. Great I thought to myself trying not to panic I'm going to become a Bella Pancake. I can see the head lines know:

_Famous wedding planner stuck in the ground with 4in high heels is ran over by a airplane…_

I was almost in tears the plane was coming faster and I wasn't going anywhere.

I felt someone grab my shoe and snap the heel. (why didn't I think about that) and being pulled to safety to the side of the Cullen's jet. Seconds later the Airplane landed and wouldn't you guess miss my broken shoe in the middle of the track.

My heart was on over drive, the relation of what happened hit me. I almost died. I was brought back to the present when I felt two strong arms around my waist and hard breathing in my ear. I turned around to look at my hero and I almost fainted when I saw the green eyes.

It was Edward, he saved me, " Wow wasn't that a rush." he laughed while running his hands threw his already messy bronze hair.

I nervously laughed, "yeah totally." my voice squeaked at the end, giving me his full attention.

His eyes were full of worry, I wanted it to go away, "Are you ok, how's your ankle, I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry…" I cut him off his rant, "Edward you saved my life, I'm fine and my ankle is great the only problem is that I only have one shoe." I stated while pointing at my foot, wiggling my toes.

Just as a planned he laughed, a deep musical sound. I could record that sound and listen to it forever.

"So true, I'm sorry I couldn't save it." with humor laced in his voice.

"Oh don't be I didn't care for them any way." I told him with a smile.

I was stuck looking in his eyes, I notice they were slightly darker and had dark circle around his eyes, like he hasn't got any sleep for a while. (I was going to have to tell Alice let her brother sleep). I wanted to reach up and stroke is face, but I stopped myself and asked him something that was bugging me.

"Edward," he nodded still holding my close to his chest, I could feel my face get hot, I looked down.

"I love that color on you." he spoke, I snapped up and looked at him shocked, he lifted his hand and stroked my cheek to my jaw line. I was shaking with the emotions I was being feed to.

I had to stop this, this wasn't right. My heart was saying no but I had a job to do and Edward was not helping.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away with a smile and stepped back to give us some room. He looked slightly hurt but hide it quick. I bit my lip, I wanted to kick myself.

"I'm sorry that was rude, I shouldn't have interrupted, continue." I stared at him, he was so confusing. I sighed and asked my question.

"um so how did you get to me that quick I didn't even see you." I said rushed looking at me foot that was getting cold and wet from the ground.

I heard him chuckle and I looked at him to find out what was so humorous, "Well I was at the limo you stepped out of I was going to say hi, but you went to bend down and it was kind of hard not to stare." he stated with a crooked smile and a wink.

My face was burning know. Great, the Prince of England was checking me out, "but I was stopped when I say you pulling at your ankle and I realized that you were stuck and the plane was coming down, I wasn't going to let you die." he added shaking his head.

"So let me get this strait, you were checking me out." I stated while raising one eye brow.

He just smiled, "You got a problem with that Ms. Swan." oh he thought he was so cute. Well he was, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Just keep your hands to yourself Mr. Cullen." he lend in to whisper in my ear, the smell of his breath was enough to make me dizzy. " I don't know about that, you are very tempting." and with that he left, walking in to plane.

I had to snap out of my dazzled stance. God why did he have that affect me. I limped my way to my broken shoe and my stuff not caring how it went in my bag and hoped on the plane.

I was greeted with a bubbly Alice, " Alice just let out." and she did. I didn't really care these things happen to me.

"God Bella I'm sorry, its not funny you could have died." she looked on the verge of tears now.

"oh Alice its ok, if it weren't for Edward…" I was cut off by the witch in the plane.

"Yes if it weren't for Edward, thank god he was there. Whatever!" Tanya wasn't happy, I guess she say what he did, " you make me sick Bella I cant wait for this wedding to be over.

I couldn't stand her, "I don't get what your problem is, if you don't want me to plan your wedding ill go." I snapped while standing up.

She just stared at me than at Edward who was looking murderously at her, she sighed, "set Bella and… I'm… sorry." she added but I knew she wasn't. I just nodded and looked out the window. What was I getting my self into, was the last thing I thought to myself, when the plane took off into the grey sky.

* * *

**Hey so what do you think, this was just a feller the real stuff comes next and it will move faster!**

**So was it good I hope it wasn't to bad and I'm sorry for being gone so long ,Fanfiction was being a butt head, but I promise the next chap will be Saturday!**

**Please tell me what you think, its easy just check the yellow button on the bottom of the page, come on you know you want to.**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm sorry this is not a chapter, I just wanted to say I will not be updating for a long time. My great grandmother died and were going to the funeral in Sweden and then I have to crunch in three major test that will either make or brake my grade.**

**And this is my birthday weekend too. I'm sorry I know I promised but I had no clue all this was going to happen.**

**I should be able to come back April I'm sorry and thanks for being there for me guys**

**Thanks**

**Pickles**

**~Eddielover101**


	11. Mr Mysterious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING!**

* * *

**I'm back! Thank you for all your kind words and understanding for my absence. The reviews were so nice thank you! And to those who PM for hurrying up just a little bit lol thank you to! Just to let you guys know I was able to raise my grade and I have everything under control now, now lets see if I can keep it that way lol**

**So here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for and just for you guys it is super long! So enough of me here is the story…**

**Were we left off…**

_"**God Bella I'm sorry, its not funny you could have died." she looked on the verge of tears now.**_

_"**oh Alice its ok, if it weren't for Edward…" I was cut off by the witch in the plane.**_

_"**Yes if it weren't for Edward, thank god he was there. Whatever!" Tanya wasn't happy, I guess she say what he did, " you make me sick Bella I cant wait for this wedding to be over.**_

**_I couldn't stand her, "I don't get what your problem is, if you don't want me to plan your wedding ill go." I snapped while standing up._**

**_She just stared at me than at Edward who was looking murderously at her, she sighed, "set Bella and… I'm… sorry." she added but I knew she wasn't. I just nodded and looked out the window. What was I getting my self into was the last thing I thought to myself, when the plane took off into the grey sky._**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The plane ride was not as bad as I preserved it to be when I got on it. I mostly looked out the window and watch the white fluffs of clouds zoom past me. Alice would make small talk but she was mostly nose deep in her fashion magazine. Tanya was in her own world, thank god, looking at her self from her portable mirror.

I chuckled darkly to myself, she was a horrible person. But my main problem was the bronze haired god setting in my preverbal vision. He wouldn't leave the confinements of my mind and it was driving me insane.

His flirts and touches was enough to make anyone go insane. But what really got me was that he was nice, not those ' I'm rich and sexy bow down to me' guys, but a man that you could trust. I just couldn't fall for him, even through I was slowly falling and I was falling hard. He was just to contagious for his own good.

In just the couple of days knowing him I have been happy and light, but I know it could never be.

What would my fellow planners say if they found out what I was doing. This was wrong.

I sighed and took I quick glace at him. He was listening to his ipod, I could not tell what it was, but it must have been relaxing. He was eyes were close hiding his smothering green orbs away from me. I could see the faint purple coloring under his eyes, he must be tired I thought to myself. I followed to his perfectly strait nose to his lustful tinted pink lips. I was full out staring at this poor man, he must have sensed it to cause his eyes snapped opened and looked right in my direction.

I turned my head, blushing furiously, I had been caught. I glanced his way and sure enough he was looking strait at me.

He eyes held mine with so much intensity it was hard to pull away. It was like he was trying to get inside my head, but failing miserably.

I was the first to break eye contacted blushing like a fool.

Looking back at the sky witch was matching my mood, a turbid darkening blue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bella…Bellllllla!"

I must of dozed of because I was being poked in my side.

" uh go away…" I mumbled not knowing fully were I was.

I heard I deep chucked and snapped my eyes looking for the source of the sound, and sure enough I found it.

I rubbed my eyes and the laughter contended, " Aw shut up Jazz!" I yawed.

" You never change Bella, still a pain in the butt to wake up." he stated will shaking his head.

I was slightly confused, "Jasper why I'm I still on the plane?"

I if I thought he was having a good time I think his smiled doubled in size, " Well Alice tried to wake you but you were so in to your dream that she gave up," I must have had a look of horror on my face, cause he just shock his head laughing, " so Edward tried but that seemed to make it worst he would not say why through…" he was looking into space probably trying to figure out what happened.

I was so embarrassed! this is way I never tried to fall asleep with normal people around me. I had a habit of talking in my sleep. All my friends and family knew and now I was thinking the royal family knew to. Great.

" So were are they, how long have I been out…oh god what do their parents think!" I was panicking this has never happened to me. I had to have things in control, organized and this was a big disadvantage for me.

"Woo chill Bells they have been out side for two minutes. I was waiting for the plane arrive and when you guys didn't come out I went to check." he stated.

Oh, "Um ok I think we should go out be fore I make a bigger fool of myself." I got off the chair and straiten my out fit and walked out the plane with my head high.

No matter what happened I told myself I would not let it show. Taking the steps one by one with Jasper's hand on the small of my back, keeping me balanced.

I flashed him a smile of thanks and he returned it. I let out the breath I was holding and turned to royals, that I totaled ruined my life to.

I tried to not to look at Edward, I didn't want to see his reaction cause I already knew what it would. Disgusted. I felt so stupid.

I looked at Alice she was smiling at me, "Bella you look like your puppy died, were not going to hurt you," she giggled, "it was quite humors.

She made a sleepy face, "NO YOU CANT HAVE MY TRIX! YOU STUPID RABBIT!" she moaned, while waving her arms around her head.

I had to admit it was funny, so I let myself glace at Edward

He was trying to not laugh but failed, I rolled my eyes, "thanks, I get it know can we please move on." I couldn't stand the attention.

Edward cleared his voice, "yes we can, we are waiting for the car. Ben should be here shortly and then you can meet are parents.

I gulped, the King and Queen of England. They were two people I was dreading to see and he must of sensed my stress, " Don't worry Bella they will love you, Alice has already told them all about you its like they know you already." he said with a smile.

It did calm some nervous but I was still jumpy in side.

It didn't take long for Ben to arrive and we were on the road.

The scenery was breath taking. It was a big difference from the busily sounds of cars and people. The road was clear and you could see endless green hills. Small farms would pop up when speeding down the road.

Edward lend in to my left ear, I felt chills down my spin. God what he did to me, " look to your right Bella and you can see were you will be staying." he voice was like sweet velvet.

I turn liked he said and gasped

It was beyond breath taking, it was a all stone castle in the middle of the clear blue lake. The lawn was cut and crisp and there was no flaw. it was small but powerful with the main building right on the lake it looked familiar I just couldn't place it.

"Edward," I said will still looking at the castle, " this isn't the one you…" I was cut off. He moved so he was looking out the same widow when he spoke.

"Your observant, no its not. This is Leeds Castle, it's more of a summer home if you want to call it." he stated, " You must be revering to Windsor Castle, that is were my Father is at he moment he was needed back in London but he will be joining us soon.

That made sense I guess, "So you didn't want those snobby reports in your face the whole time I was planning your wedding." trying to figure out why we drove all the way out in to Kent.

He looked shocked but composed it will, "that's not the main reason that we came here but its one."

"Are you going to tell me the other reason Mr. Mystrious." I teased

He chuckled and flashed me a crooked smiled, " You will have to be patience Ms. Swan, I want to show you the history of this place." I smiled at that, he wanted me to be apart of his world, it made my heart ache for him even more.

I returned to look back at the manifest castle, how it looked strong and powerful, towering over the small lake that surrounded it.

We drove up the long brick paved road that circled the middle of the castle entry. If I thought it was amazing from the distance it was spectacular up close.

I could tell it has been here for a long time and I couldn't wait to explore it and find out all the secrets and facts about this place.

I opened my door and stepped out, feeling the cool breeze blow a cross my skin. I shivered slightly it wasn't that cold but I wouldn't mind going in side.

"Bella isn't this place breath taking!" Alice squealed as she entwine her arm in my dragging me in side the house.

I laughed at her excitement, "Yes its beautiful I cant wait to see how looks like in side." I told her.

She just beamed, "Oh its been Esme baby for the past years and when she found out you were coming she decided to spice this place up, you know a more homier feel to it." Alice stated will we walked through pre open tall oak wooden doors, that were help open by guards.

I would so have to get used to this I thought to myself but lost my breath when I finally looked at the room.

And to think this was just he entry way. They ceiling was tall, with a huge gold chandler in the middle, not those new ones but the old giant ones with the extravagant detail and diamonds. There were four marble pillars that held the open halls to go strait, left or right. The room was bright and it had a touch of homier like Alice said but you still felt like you didn't want to touch anything.

I don't know how long I stood gapping at the room until I felt someone stand behind me.

"Its nice isn't it." it wasn't a question it was more of way to see what the other person was thinking.

I turned to face Edward, "Are you kidding! This place is breath taking." I excluded.

He chucked, "Well then, wait tell you see the gardens."

My eyes widen, " Gardens?" I asked, he nodded. I smiled I couldn't help it I love flowers. It was something about working in the garden it was claming and flowers were just natural peaceful I couldn't get enough of them.

"I love gardens, I cant wait to see them"

"Good," he said will clapping his hands together, " I will have to show then to you and I think you will like the maze as well."

I gasped, "you guys have a maze!" okay know that was cool.

Edward lead against one of the marble pillars with his hands in his pockets, giving him the look of perfect ease, "The Maze was designed in 1988 by Vernon Gibberd, with 2,400 yew trees. Its been taken cared of every since. Alice and I would always play hide and seek in there when we were little," then he chuckled, " I would always win because Alice would _always_ get scared and cried."

"I did not!" Alice stated, with her hands on her hips, "If I remember correctly _brother_ you would leave traps and died rodents in the places you knew I would hide so I would scream and you could find me." she huffed

"But I still won." he said with a loop sided smile, coking his head to the side with a twinkle in his eyes.

" More like you cheated." Alice stated but laughed any way. Then turned my direction.

"Bella, its petty late do you want me to show your room. I know how boring Edward can get when he goes all history mode, I tell ya his as bad as Jasper."

I laughed at Edward's face which was scolded at Alice, who just stuck her tongue at him.

"Okay that's…" but was cut off when I felt the warmth of Edward's hand on the small of my back, " That's quite alright Alice, I can show her. You look tired anyway go get some sleep." he said will looking at Alice.

I tried to understand what he was silently telling her but when ever I got close he would mask his face perfectly and smile at me.

Alice just gave me a knowing smile, " Of course," she said while going on her tip toes to kiss Edwards cheek, " Goodnight Edward, and Goodnight Bella sleep tight." and skipped down the left wing.

Edward lead me to the east wing of the castle, we took are time walking down the hall. I wasn't in much of a rush and he didn't seem to mind my turtle pace either. I was to busy staring at the pictures and the paintings that could be dating back to hundred years. I was looking forward to the tour Edward promised me, I wanted to know more about this place.

I was still looking when my eye caught something in the shadows at the end of the caldron to my right. I couldn't figure it out what it was.

It was dark and it looked deserted but then it moved and I felt a chill go through me. Not a cold chill but a, 'this is creepy get out here' type feel.

It looked like a man, I tall man, but I couldn't see it shape, but the eyes if I could get a little closer…

"Bella?" I snapped my head, I didn't realize I stopped.

Edward was looking at me puzzle, trying to figure out way I'm staring down a dark hall way.

" oh sorry I just got um distracted." I stated while pointing to one of the paintings.

He stilled looked at my funny but nodded and lead the way again.

I turned my head to see if the figure was there, but all there was, was the black darkness. I shook my head and followed Edward, my eye's were playing tricks on me. But I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I was being followed.

It didn't take long for us to get to my room.

" Here it is." I opened the door and gasped. It was huge! But beside that is was breath taking. It's walls were painted in the soft blue with white and gold borders. The bed was a cream color and looked so soft I think I could milt in it. It was old but stylish, it was perfect.

I heard foots steps but I already knew who it was behind me, " The is Lady Baillie's bedroom, in 1926 she bought Leeds. Mrs. Wilson-Filmer, was her name but was known as Lady Baillie. Immediately she began the restoration of the castle it took her over 30 years to leave it as it stands today." Edward stated

"Wow that's amazing, you sure know you stuff, Mr. Mysterious." I teased, looking up at him.

He smiled lazily at me, " Well if you had as much free time as me, it would make you wonder want you are living in."

I smiled at that, I was going to tell him good night but was locked staring in to his hypnotic eyes. They were so green so bright, I felt so naked like he could see right through me. I could feel the heat of my embarrassment on my cheeks.

He raised is hand and moved my bangs out of my eyes, we were so close, to close but yet I want to be closer to wrap my arms around him and take in his sweet sent that intoxicated me every second I was with him.

He seemed to come back to reality and straiten his stance but I could see a faint hint of blush, he was neverous to or was it…

" Sorry I shouldn't have did that, but I hope you have a great sleep Bella." he said and left my room but not with out making him the biggest tease in the world, " but if you need anything, I'm right across the hall, its seems that with your vivid nightmares I should stay," but then had a mischeives glint in his green eyes, " but I don't think it was a nightmare you were moaning about in your dream, was it Miss Swan." he stated with a eye brow raised and smiling that damn crooked smile of his and shut the door behind him.

Leaving me standing in a empty room, with chills running down my body. I huffed and stombed my feet and went to my suit case. I could swear I heard him laugh at me, That uh! If my face could get hotter, know I now what I was dreaming.

I growled, that tease! How was I supposed to sleep knowing that, that Greek god was right next door!

I sighed and stripped my clothes and jumped on to the king size bed, I didn't care it was soft and warm and I was right, if it was any softer I would be swelled up.

It wasn't long before I dozed, hugging the giant pillows, thinking of what would tomorrow bring.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Mystery POV (hmmm who could it be =))**

I was standing far away from every one, I didn't want to be seen, I didn't want to be heard, I wanted to be invisible.

Of course it wasn't that hard I knew the place like the back of my head, no light for I could see everything.

I hear everything, I know everything if its one thing that people here don't understand is that they shouldn't miss with someone who is holding the line of their life. They don't see it and take it for granted but I will show them, they will pay.

You see the royal family isn't so glamorous as they seem, they have problems and issues and while the world thinks there some fairy tell, the inside knows that's a load a shit. Bull shit.

With me they would be nothing, nothing. I helped build them up, and what do I get, I get a piece of being a little helper for the king.

And he expects me to be happy, hell no I think not. Today I was pissed I found out a few days ago that Eddie boy was going to get married, _joy_. The next king to this fucked up joint.

Your problem wondering why am I so bitter, why I' m not happy, well you see I cant tell you it would rune my plans, I cant trust you yet, I cant trust anyone only me and some times I cant even trust my-self.

So I stand in the shadows waiting, waiting for my move. See the queen wasn't home, I told her that since her beloved husband had to go all the way back to London she should go shop in town get some knew flowers for her beloved garden. Why wait in this big house if your children weren't coming tell tomorrow. Oh opps my bad.

I chuckled darkly to myself, they were all to trusting, this was going to be to easy. I stayed in the shadows of the chambers and waiting for there arrival, the time I could strike, the move, the kill.

I was ready, I have waited years for this day but the buzz of my cell phone told me I wouldn't be happy.

I flipped my phone fuming, I tell them to do one thing! One thing its not that hard to get them here.

Still pissed at the cellular device I open it to read the message;

**Don't strike they have company**

What the hell was that suppose to mean! I didn't give a damn I would still strike no matter. It was their fault their in the way of my future, but looked at the phone, are future I couldn't wait tell it was a reality.

The phone buzzed again and this one lighted my mood;

**I want to kill the weasel, she is mine**

I chuckled by all means if it was a plaything they wanted, then it was a plaything they could have.

I saw when they arrived and that's when I saw her, oh so beautiful, _bella_; beauty, was dripping off of her it made me second guess my partners judgment. I stared at her following her movements, the way she swayed her hips, the way her breast would move up and down, I could see myself running my hands through her hair and down her slender neck, curving to fit her plump breast and down that flat stomach of hers.

I liked my lips, I would keep her, my plan will change but the others will parish.

I followed and stalked my prey and watch well that ball of shit laid his hands on her, couldn't he she was uncomfortable, I could make her feel good, oh yes.

But then she looked my way, she couldn't no she couldn't. I wanted to see, so I shifted every so to the side, aw yes, she could. I smiled, _soon you will be mine_ but he had to pull away. No matter I could still get her.

I waited in the dark till the doors shut, till the sounds of sleep took over and walked to her door. I pushed it every so slightly and let my self in, shutting the door behind me.

Oh there she was, oh how I wanted to touch, smell, taste. It would have to wait, but it wouldn't hurt to lay.

And that's what I did I stared at her face all night, in her bed, the wheels in my head were turning, I would inflict the pain this family caused me and killed them in front of each other will I slowly sank into her and watched the lights from her eyes disappear.

* * *

**Oh god creepy! Lol who in the world could that be. He he I know I'm mean! but I couldn't help it. And I'm sorry so sorry for not updating I feel so bad. But please show some love this was 10 pages long! A first for me woohoo**

**I hope you guess loved it**

**Review please feedback rocks and ill try to have the next chapter out by Sat!**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	12. A Cinderella Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!**

**-ducks and runs for cover-**

**Hey guys what's up lol, so im extremely sorry for not updating. 1st was because school sucks and my exams were very important to me and 2nd I have insecurity issue lol, and I totally hate anything I do, so I am extremely sorry that I don't update on days I say I do, I would but when I put my heart and soul in to a chapter and I get 2 reviews it kind of hurts. But any way I want to thank the people who reviewed; _ny88, tonya2417, Emoeverafter, PenPrincess97 _and this special anonymous person, ( You know who you r!) you told me to hurry up in like 3 different languages haha that was awesome! and TwilihtFan this chapter is dedicated to you guys! Thanks again and I know I have spelling issue lol and it would be great if anyone would be willing to beta, if so just give me a shout. Ok enough of me here is the story…**

**Were we left off…**

_I waited in the dark till the doors shut, till the sounds of sleep took over and walked to her door. I pushed it every so slightly and let my self in, shutting the door behind me._

_Oh there she was, oh how I wanted to touch, smell, taste. It would have to wait, but it wouldn't hurt to lay._

_And that's what I did I stared at her face all night, in her bed, the wheels in my head were turning, I would inflict the pain this family has caused me and killed them in front of each other will I slowly sank into her and watched the lights from her eyes disappear._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I awoke with a chill going down my spine, I was shivering. I looked to see if a window was open and sure enough the balcony door was ajar. I didn't think twice about this, I had doors that magically open by themselves all the time. I dragged the bed sheet around my body to keep the warmth that was slowly slipping away from my body and wobbled to the door. I pushed it shot and turned the key till I heard the click, letting me know it was locked and crawled back in to the cloud like bed.

I had the strangest dream last night and it wouldn't go away. I dreamt that a man was in my bed, of course my mind went to Edward, but I shot that one down immediately. First Edward wasn't that type of guy to come through a door and lay in bed with a person he never knew, no ones that stalkish. Second, I shouldn't be thinking of Edward that way, it was not right he was my client. Nothing more nothing less, and third, the figure in my mind had no resublimes to him at all.

I gave up after a few minutes, I was still tired from yesterday and I wasn't looking forward to today at all. Today was the day I had to go over the plans that Tanya wanted for the wedding. Alice told me that I was their only hope, they fired the last ten and it didn't give me much of a choice either. My reputation was on the line, I had to make this the best wedding.

My mind was on its own while I laid in bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I spoke, while setting up in the bed and trying to straiten my haystack of a hair.

"Well good morning sleepy beauty," said the teasing velvet voice of the man that I could never have. Woo were did that come from.

I looked at his already dressed self feeling really insignificant in my oversized t-shirt while rapped in a blanket.

"Um hello." I said in a small voice feeling the heat rise in my cheeks giving them a rosy pink natural blush.

He chuckled while leaning against he door frame crossing his arms around his chest. Letting two young girls walk past him.

"Bella this is Anna and Angela, they will be your personal assents' in any way you need them." with their introduction they both did a curtsy at the same time.

They were both young girls, probably have to say around my age. They both had brown hair, but one was shorter than the other and had a more girly cut to it.

I wasn't really digging the bowing, I understood for Edward and them, they were royals but me. I did not compare.

"um wow, thank you?" I asked, it sounded like a question more than a complement.

Edward chuckled, "don't worry they wont follow you every were, just clean your room, help you dress and to tell you anything important." he reassured me.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head, "Okay that sounds better." he just shock his head, " I will let you get dress, we will be eating breakfast in the gardens so I will see then." and with that I was left in the room with Anna and Angela.

The girl with the short hair came to my side, "Hello, my name is Anna, what can I do for you." she said while doing that curtsey.

I felt really out of place, what did I want, yes I want to take a bath…alone and fine out which door was my closet since my bags were moved by, gods know who.

Before I could even speak, I blur of a woman pounced on my bed. The air was knocked out of me, I looked up to see the little pixie.

"ALICE! What the…"

"Your up!, good, I wanted to make sure." she greeted while dragging me out of bed, with any more force I think she would dislocate my shoulder.

"Alice what is the meaning of this?" I questioned while rubbing my arm. " Do you think I was going to let you dress your self after what you had on the last time I saw you." she turned to me with her hands on her hips.

I blushed and shock my head, " I thought so." she giggled and ran to the next room.

I feel back on the bed, " can I ask a question Alice." I shouted out in the empty room.

"Yes!" I heard her muffled voice from one of the other side, " So who is going to be at this breakfast." it was driving me insane, I don't think I could eat in front of the king and queen let alone Edward.

"Well me and my brother of course," I mentally cursed my self, " Jasper, the witch, my parents and our personal guards, which you will meet yours this morning I think you will like him."

"ah uh…" was all I was able to say, great I was going to eat with them I think my life was over.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o

I spoke to soon, after being attacked by hair and makeup princess and being a life size Barbie I would have eaten a bouquets with Edward but like I said, it could have been worse.

The dress was lovely if I do say so myself, Alice maybe a freak, but she does know her stuff.

It came to my knees and moved when I walked. It fit like a glove and the color was great. It was a sea blue, with a hint of green in the sunlight, with a sweetheart neck line with side straps. I think it was a winner and the best part, no heels! Yes I was digging the dress.

Alice and I chatted down the halls to the gardens, we took a different way then last night, she wanted to give me her own tour.

To say that I liked Edwards better, wouldn't be a understatement. Don't get me wrong she knew the stuff, she knew were to put humor, but it was something about Edward. That twinkle in his eyes when he spoke of something that he loved or how he would lose that cocky smile and have a real one. It made my heart swell, I wanted to see him happy.

After our walk, we made it to the garden, and to say it was beautiful would be a understatement. I think they had every flower in the world here. There was a giant marble fountain. That had the softest sound of running water. Different branches of walking tails come off of it. To left was the dinning area, which match the gardens, it looked like a fairytale.

Edward was the first to notice me, he walked over, leaving Tanya at the table. He bowed his head and kissed my hand. Just the slightest touch from him and I feel like I stuck my figure in a socked. I cant explain it and I think he felt it to cause he repelled a little to fast for a welcome.

And if he did he pulled it off very well, body language anyway, but his eyes gave him away. The look of shock and curiosity took over but was quickly hidden before I could look more for more understanding.

He straiten him self out, "That dress is very becoming of you." he stated while keeping his eyes on mine.

If I were on you, I'd be coming, too. I giggled to myself.

"What?" he said, looking a little shocked, "did you say something I didn't catch that?". with that god damn crocked smile slowly forming on his face. I could feel the heat rushing to my face I thought I said that to myself, , "um, I said uh thank you" I stated, while looking any where but him. I could hear Alice twinkle of a laugh behind me.

"Stealthy Bells." I felt her push me while walking too Jasper who looked confused, until Alice whispered in his ears did he burst out laughing, while Tanya looked even more clueless.

Edward chuckled, I still wasn't looking at him. I want to get away I already embarrassed myself enough. I moved to go around him, but he grabbed my upper arm and leaned in to my ear. I could feel his warm breath, making my legs weak and shock waves going down from head to toe

"Sorry its just, its such a nice dress, but it would look much better on my floor." he whispered.

I gasp, while he winked making like that rated pg 13 moment never happened. I had to compose my self. The prince was flirting, not only was he flirting he was flirting with me.

I didn't quit understand that, me boring Bella. I shock my head and walked to the table.

I let Edward leave my mind, I could deal with him later. I had more serious issue at hand. At the table waiting and standing were the King and Queen.

They looked more like gods, I could tell right away were Edward and Alice got there good looks from. The King was young to say the least, I haven't seen that many pictures of them but I if I didn't know any better I would say that him and Edward were brothers. He was tall a few inches taller than Edward and had lightly golden hair. He had a strong jaw but the kindest eyes. He had the clearest ocean blue eyes that you could see, even through his glasses. He was wearing a casual sweater, with tan slacks. He had a air of respect around him, even though he is the king, even without the title that respect would still be there.

He wife, was beautiful, age did will on them both, she was short but not to short. Around my height and had soft curves, which her silk rap dress showed off perfectly. She had a kind heart shaped face and the brightest smile, I couldn't help but smile back. Her bronze, burnet hair was pulled up but elegant. To say I was intimated was an understatement.

After walking what it seem like forever I made it. I didn't know what to do, do I bow, curtsy, I had no clue to not be rude and humiliate myself any more.

So I did the only thing that I knew how to greet someone, I stock out my hand, " Hello your majesties it is an honor to meet you." I spoke with a strong voice, what I didn't see coming was the hug that the Queen gave me.

"Oh it is such a pleasure, we should be thanking you." she spoke while letting me go, "you don't know how hard it is to find someone that cares for us and not our money or fame." she said with a smile.

" well that is my job your majes…"

She waved it off, " None of that my dear, call me Esme, we are all equals hear." I smiled I didn't know what to say to that but hey, it did make feel a little better.

The King wrapped one of his arms around Esmes was while holding the other hand out, I shock it, "Yes no 'your majesties' call me Carlisle as well its nice not have to remember I have I whole kingdom to watch." he chuckled, I giggled the king had jokes who knew.

"Come," he motioned with his free hand, " set I presume that you know everyone." he asked.

"Yes I do."

"and they were on their best behaviors." I could hear the teasing in his voice even through he was giving his children questioning looks.

Alice gave a mock of hurt, "Father how could you lose faith in us." he laughed and kissed her check, "never my darling, never."

I sat next to Jasper, who smiled when I looked his way. Jasper had a way of always making me feel sane, I told him when we were little he was my good luck charm, he would just laugh.

And on the other side of me was Esme, it was a round table and right in front of my was Edward, it would not have been that bad if he sat next to me, but no to have to see his face.

The food was delouses the best I have ever hand, they keep it simple I think for my sake but I didn't complain. Eggs and or bacon, white bread, wheat bread or croissant from France, jam galore. It was simple but delouse.

After I believe everyone was quit done I cleared my throat, looking at Tanya who looked like she could care less about what we were going to talk about, " Tanya do have any of the wedding planes that you may want to go over, I would have picked a better time but since I have a week and half we really need to start."

She wiped her mouth with the napkin, " I don't have the plans, the old wedding lady took them saying if she wasn't going to be apart of it we wouldn't have the plans." she stated

I sighed, great a whole wedding made out of scratch, "Okay that is fine so do you have any ideas."

Tanya smiled at this, "Yes I do, we want it in this garden right here, its big enough to hold the guest that are coming and it down right beautiful," she said this while putting her hand on Edwards knee, who didn't look the slightest bit happy.

I was going to ask why but Carlisle beat me to it, "Edward my son lest let the woman talk, I have things to discus with you anyway, Jasper if you please." Jasper rose, " I would like you to get Demetri and Felix down here they need to meet Bella so they can know the wonderful person they will be guiding." I blushed at this statement, " Bella it was wonderful ,meeting you I will see you again, Ladies." he strode, while kissed Esme's cheek and put his hand on Edwards shoulder guiding him in the direction he want him to go.

I was curious know, I really didn't want Edward to leave I need to speak with him to, " Um Edward," he turned looking slightly confused, but waited, " I need to discus the wedding with you as well."

He shock his head, "Tanya knows what I…we want." that wasn't good enough for me, I wedding was with two people not one, "No, I will speak with Tanya with the colors and you with the things that we haven't cover and go over with what we did and find a ground level were we both can agree on." I was standing at this point I always got my way and this was something I wasn't going to let go.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his \nose and looked at me, "Fine at twilight here, we will talk." and with that he left with his father.

At twilight it was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Going over the wedding was not that bad, Tanya was a more level person when you got to know her, but that doesn't mean I didn't agree with everything that she wanted for the

wedding.

First she wanted a all pink wedding, well if I wasn't going to be comterbal I knew the family wouldn't either. Esme would put her two cents in as well. And don't forget Alice she was coming up with ideas left and right.

But finally we were able to agree on something, Tanya wanted a fairytale wedding with the whole sha bag. So Alice being Alice, squalled, " LITTLES GO DISNEY!" we all just started and busted out laughing.

"What!?" she glared, looking at us trying to see which one would dare call her crazy.

" Nothing my child I think its cute, a modern day Cinderella." Esme stated.

I thought about it, I looked at Tanya she did look like Cinderella not attitude wise but looks. And the dress would be beautiful and Edward wouldn't have to wear a tux, he even stated that he didn't want to wear one, he going to were the tradition prince uniform with would fit perfectly. We had a plan.

I looked at Tanya who had that far away look I think we were thinking the same thing, "what do you say Tanya, do want to be a princess it will last longer than the stroke of midnight."

She looked like she wanted to cry of happiness, but she was hesitant, like she knew what she wanted but didn't. her eyes would look at me and then some were else.

She was thinking to hard about this, but yes I could understand, everyone wanted there wedding to be perfect.

Than she finally spoke, "Yes, Yes it will be magical if you can pull it off Bella." I just smiled, " This is what I'm here for." let the magic begin.

* * *

**Mystery man POV (yes his back!)**

I watched from the shadows, as the happy family chatted and ate food that wasn't theirs. Oh but not Bella, my Bella I would save her from the corruptness of this Family. I knew there secret and I would hold them with it tell I saw what they right fully deserver.

My father was right, since the day I was able to understand what was going on he told me everything saying I was better, I was stronger I was the better one for the crown. And with his power in this country he could make me that, we just had to take care of a few people…

I watched as Carlisle took his son, and Jasper left, that kiss up. He ruined a lot for me and my fathers plan if he had not have found that little brat in the woods, she would have died and our goal would have been closer but he had to.

I spit the ground that bastard, and now he thinks he so great, what his Carlisle first knight, brave my foot.

James was our right hand man, we knew he would trick the to trust worthy royal family, but when Alice started poking thinks were she shouldn't be in, we knew we had to act fast.

I mentally cursed myself, for having Victoria on our side, yes she was skilled but a distraction, if he would have keep is pants on, but know, that's a different story.

I turned to the sense before me, I had to move, I looked for Carlisle, he should be in this place. He always gave his speech talks here and sure enough I hear that all to familiar voice.

"Talk to me son, what's going on." Edward was pacing with his hand pinching his nose I habit of irritation I will be happy when I never see it again.

I moved to lay on the ground and moved some leafs, so I could see better.

"What do you think Carlisle…" Carlisle raised an eye brow, "_ Father_. You are making me marring without my own will."

Carlisle signed and ran a hand threw his hair, "we have had this discussion before, you need…"

Edward cut him off, " to do my part for the country! Yeah I know, screw the country, I didn't want any of this!" he shouted. I smiled I love hate it was a fine emotion.

Carlisle folded his arms, "You will not act selfish," Edward rolled his eyes, " you should be grateful."

"You are such a hypocrite! Alice, what about Alice she get to marry who she wants."

"I told you before," Carlisle stated, " James was trying to kill her, and she is not next for the throne."

Edward cursed, "You got to pick! You had a choice…"

"Damnit Edward! I had much as a choice as you did, I picked the woman that would be behind me, since you were late and didn't want anything to do with I choose for you!"

Edward looked murderous," Why do even try, you failed, ill never live up to what you want." Carlisle sighed and looked at his son, "Edward it was never…"

Edward cut him off, "Just stop, I have to go."

"Will you be talking with Bella." Edward let that hang in the air, "Yes, why does it matter to you, its my wedding after all."

He just shock his head, "Nothing its just you look at her like…"

"Not another word!" Edward turned and pointed at his father.

"Okay have it your way, just listen I do care Edward if there was any other way you know I would give it to you."

Edward just shock his head and left leaving his father alone.

I chuckled darkly, our plan was in motion and they had no clue.

I raced back to my chambers and changed, they would be suspicious if I had dirt all over me. I ran out the room but not able to be unnoticed.

"Hey! I was looking for you. I have someone for you to meet." he gave me the overall what was going on, but I already knew, told you stupid.

" Be on full alert we are not sure, but we know that someone is trying to get her."

I chuckled if only they knew.

"Don't worry ill keep a close eye on her." and walked back to the garden. The game starts now.

* * *

**Wow! That was some stuff lol**

**Again sorry for the long wait but hey this was a extra long chapter with so much stuff **

**I will not say when the next chapter will be out but it will be out before a month lol, jk I'm summer break so….next week**

**Please review did this meet the expectation**

**So click that button and tell me what you think! Until next time**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	13. Making Sense of Everything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

**So I am back woohoo! Lol so yes thanks to all the reviews and alerts you guys are to much. And also the support thanks and enough of me you guys have waited to long for this**

**Were we left off…**

"_Hey! I was looking for you. I have someone for you to meet." he gave me the overall what was going on, but I already knew, told you, stupid._

" _Be on full alert we are not sure, but we know that someone is trying to get her."_

_I chuckled if only they knew._

"_Don't worry ill keep a close eye on her." and walked back to the garden. The game starts now._

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were all chatting in the garden, we were done with the wedding plans. For now any way, I still need to talk to Edward.

I smiled at that I was going to have a evening with Edward so many things could happen but I was going to stay as professional as possible, okay that sounded bad. What I meant to say is that I really didn't want to be distracted but when it came to Edward I was asking for to much.

Alice was about to show me the rest of the castle when Carlisle and Jasper came in to view with two other men following behind them.

Both men were tall, one more built than the other. That one reminded me a lot like Emmett but he didn't give off the air of friendliness as Em did. The other man was slightly shorter, but not much he had dark jet black curly hair that came to the base of his neck. I looked at his eyes and shivered, not cause of the cold but his eyes they were so mysterious and dark, I felt like I knew them but I shock my head, that was silly I just meet them. The first thing that came to my mind was that they were the guards, that would explain why I felt imitated around them.

They stop at the table, Carlisle standing behind his wife, " Bella, I would like you to meet one of the personal guards that will be with you during your stay here." he pointed to the one with the black hair.

"This is Demetri, and he will help and asset in any way possible." Carlisle said.

I gave Demetri and little wave and smile, he returned it with a nodded of his head still keeping his stance. So stiff I thought I would have to losing him up just a little bit. Carlisle raised a hand to the buff looking guy next to Demetri, "this is Felix, he is Alice guard but since you and her are so close I wanted you to know him as well." Carlisle stated and Felix nodded his head as well.

Now that I new there names they weren't that intimating but I did feel I little small around them. So that's how the day went, Alice talking, me being followed, and Edward on the mind I was so looking forward for tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Edwards POV**

Today was to say the least a drag. I had to arrange a meeting with my father and other head officials for what to do with the economic issues, but I couldn't concentrate.

With this god forsaking wedding, the on going knowledge that I was going to be taking the throne any minute, and the warning alert on us.

I walked around in my office, not many knew but my father, Jasper and others, mainly the head of security knew. Carlisle didn't want to 'alert' the woman, as he would put it. I thought they should know since one of them was in danger.

I sighed, I pinched the bridge of my nose and keep passing. We had to act like we didn't know, so not to alert the intruder, still I had my mind set it was someone in the castle, but Carlisle and Aro, his right hand super visor, would wave it off and say nothing of the matter.

I was so confused and I had so much shit on my mind it was driving me crazy, I sat in my chair and closed my eyes.

I thought about what tonight would bring, I wasn't really into the wedding, why should I it wasn't even mine. It was more like the countries. I grounded the country, why I thought. I never wanted this life. Yeah it had its perks but I wasn't happy. I always had to watch what I did, who I was with, what I said, I hated it. If I was normal I could have the life I wanted.

That's one thing I envy Bella the most, she is normal, not in the sense that she is boring but has a life that she can do and be anything. I smiled at that, a life were I can do anything.

I really didn't want to see Bella, don't get me wrong she is great, funny to say the least and beautiful. That is why I wanted to spend as much time away from her. But I felt this pull, this connection and when I am around her I cant but want to be with her. Like tonight I will be with her alone, well alone enough.

I chuckled with no humor and I was left with my thoughts, when someone knocked on my door.

"This better be important." I stated as I let the tall blonde man in my room.

Jasper chuckled, "Oh it is your royal pain in the butt." I pushed him playfully inside the office.

I turned his way with a smile, I was glad when I meet Jasper, it was the day we found Alice…

_It was a cold stormy day, three days after we found out what happened to her. I mentally cursed myself for being so distracted and listening to that that man._

_When I found out what he did to my poor sister I saw red. I had no control over my actions so I wasn't to mad when the guards pulled me off the half conges thing, while his head was bleeding profusely. The only thing I regretted was that I didn't get to finish the job._

_We, my father and I, searched high and low. I was out of mind I didn't know were she could be. Esme was worried sick, my mum she wanted to help, I know she did but the best was for her was to stay home. _

_The second day of our hunt I took my horse, Midnight a black more, and the blood hounds in search for her. It seemed like hours when I came to a little hut down by a river._

_I was curious, who to say it was one of James men, that had her captive. It was just me, I left before everyone. I couldn't sit and wait, knowing that she was out here this long._

_I jumped of my horse and ran to the door, the snow was deep and it took a little longer to reach the door. Once there I didn't care who was behind it, I got my gun ready and busted the door open._

_What I didn't expect to see a man as tall as me, slightly more muscle covered in scares pointing a gun in my direction as mine was to him._

"_You better have an good explanation why you come riding up to my home and bust in like you own the joint." his voice had a accent I wasn't very aware of, American, I thought, he wasn't from around here._

"_I do," I stated, " and for information, I don't have to give you an explanation for what I do, do you know who I am." I was losing my patients I wanted my sister and if she wasn't here I wanted out as fast as I can to keep looking for her._

_He chuckled darkly, "I don't care if you're the fucking king of England, get out! I'm not afraid to shot." I smiled at the irony, I may not be the King but I was the prince._

_But before I could say anything I heard a voice, and a small body coming from one of the rooms, with more than enough blankets on her small frame._

"_Please Jazz don't shot, his my brother." Alice said with the smallest voice._

_I could help the sigh of joy when I say her and grabbed her in my arms, the man, Jazz as she called him I couldn't be more grateful to see him…_

I was to caught off in my mind I did not see Jasper was talking to me.

"Hey! Edward did hear what I just told you." he looked at me confused

I shock my head, " no Jasper I didn't what did you say." I was tired I couldn't wait to go to bed

He just laughed and repeated, " I said your father wants you," I grounded, I didn't want to see him, Jasper gave me a apologetic smile and cont, " I knew you be like this so I told him you off doing something and you would see him tomorrow morning before breakfast."

I sighed, thank god, "thanks Jazz." he waved it off, " No problem so tell me what's got you so stressed just looking at you makes me want to pull my hair out." he said while smiling at me.

Leave it to Jasper to know what I'm feeling, " Its not like I need to tell you, I bet you already know." I stated but he just stared me down.

"Okay I'm concerned, what is up Edward I know the wedding is driving you up the wall and Tanya isn't your favorite person in the world…"

I grabbed my hair and sighed, " I think I'm falling for her Jasper" he cut me off with a shocked face, " Who Tanya!? I thought, well I guess that's a good thing, I would always support your…"

"NO!" I shout oh god fall in love with Tanya, I think I was going to be sick.

He saw my distaste on my face, and sighed with relief, " Oh good cause for a second I thought I lost my friend." I chuckled

"So who are you…" but before he could ask the door knocked and Alice poked her head through the door, "Hello brother dear," I rolled my eyes at her but smiled none the less, " I wanted to remind you that you have to meet Bella in oh five minutes so I would suggest you get a move on." I nodded and got up, Jasper followed my lead, "We will finish this later, I want to know who finally unlocked you heart." but by the why he was looking at me I think he already knew.

I walked out the room and heading to garden, if I played my cards right I wouldn't have to stay that long but then again a long night with Bella didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**So there it is yes short but it seemed like a good place to end, so what do you good, bad, bloodily brilliant lol **

**Did you guys see Harry Potter oh god it was great! I was so happy**

**Make my happy and review, get to 70 and the chapter will be out sooner**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	14. Scary Movie Romance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**FINALLY! You guys reached 70 see I keep my word, it wasn't a lot to ask just 8 reviews. Thanks for the support and the alerts I'm still slightly shocked that lots of people like this story even with all my spelling and monthly updates sorry about that I will try to be faster but like I said before, your thoughts make me right faster…so enough of me here is the story!**

**Were we left off:**

_I grabbed my hair and sighed, " I think I'm falling for her Jasper" he cut me off with a shocked face, " Who Tanya!? I thought, well I guess that's a good thing, I would always support your…"_

"_NO!" I shout oh god fall in love with Tanya, I think I was going to be sick._

_He saw my distaste on my face, and sighed with relief, " Oh good cause for a second I thought I lost my friend." I chuckled_

"_So who are you…" but before he could ask the door knocked and Alice poked her head through the door, "Hello brother dear," I rolled my eyes at her but smiled none the less, " I wanted to remind you that you have to meet Bella in oh five minutes so I would suggest you get a move on." I nodded and got up, Jasper followed my lead, "We will finish this later, I want to know who finally unlocked you heart." but by the why he was looking at me I think he already knew._

_I walked out the room and heading to garden, if I played my cards right I wouldn't have to stay that long but then again a long night with Bella didn't seem so bad._

* * *

**Bella POV**

It has been to two days since Edwards and mine wedding discussion, to say it was interesting would be an understatement to say the least. We laughed and yelled and poked fun but I think we accomplished a lot, and my heart broke even more that night.

I was walking to the garden a tad bit early, I already did what I had to do and Alice was giving me a slight headache with her excitement, I loved that she was so involved but I need some room to breathe.

Seating on the water fountain ledge I sat and looked at the sunset. The sky swirled with bright mellow colors of reds and oranges, while the dark purples mixed from the top slowly creeping down the twilight sky.

I sighed in content, I wanted this wedding to go as planned but with my heart getting in the way it was making it extremely difficult to focus.

I heard I leaf smash in the distance and I spun my head around to fine the source of the noise, but to no surprise it was Edward.

He was dressed casual but warm, in a pair of loose dark jeans and a light blue button down shirt with a tan leather jacket. He was the picture of ease as the cool evening wind blow through his already tasseled hair making it more discarded and attractive at the same time.

Edward walk toward me and stuck out his hand, I grabbed it and gasped. It was the strangest thing that I have ever felt, I felt like I was being shocked from head to toe, a tingling of desirer ran in my veins and I didn't know what to do. I looked up at Edward his face was fueled with shock, confusion and to me did it look like hope?

I never saw his eyes as bright as they were that night but right when it happened it was over, Edward dropped my hand and looked sheepish down at his ground while saying a apology and lead the way to a different part of the garden.

It was quite but the birds and the nightly sounds of the earth filled the silence between us, it wasn't a bad silence but you could feel the tension, someone wanted to speak, but to say what, was the question.

I looked around the garden it was beautiful but was pulled out of my thoughts when I almost ran into Edward's back, he seemed to have stop. He was pinching the bridge of his nose a habit I have seen him do of irritation, was I irritating him I didn't even say a word.

He looked at me and spoke, " I'm here, like you wanted what must we discuses that it is so important that I had to put my work aside." he stated with a hint of frustration in his voice.

I was slightly shocked with is his tone, "well if I was cutting in to your prefect time then why are you here." I countered back, I would not tolerate his bi polar attitude

His green eyes glared at me, " Cause miss, you wanted me here and I will not allow…" I cut him off and but my hands on my hips, "I'm your wedding planner and I disserve as much respect as you do your _majesty_." I sneered back at him.

He just raised a eye brow and smirked at my come back, " What ever you wish." he signaled his hand for me to continue with that damn crooked smiled plastered on his perfect face.

I didn't understand him one minute he is sweet and charming, the next closed off and rude.

I sighed, " Well I will just like to go over what Tanya wanted," he just looked at me, so I continued, "she wants a princess wedding, you know Cinderella, and you to be her prince charming."

He made a slight noise, I looked at his face he looked like he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I kind of like her idea and I would be able to pull it off with the five days that I have left." I stated while waiting to see what he said.

Finally he looked at me, " I don't have to wear a tux." it wasn't a question it was a statement, I laughed at him.

"Yes Edward no tux." he just nodded and walked closer to me, " do we really have to go through this, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here but I don't care for this wedding."

"Edward I told you if I was going to do this wedding you and Tanya were both going to work together as a team, to help you in the future when your husband and…" he cut me off with his hands, and shock his head.

" Bella I don't want this, I really don't I would give anything to be in your shoes right now so please spare me the lecture." he said as he went back to pinching the bridge of his noise.

I tried to put the pieces together of what he was saying, " What are you saying Edward, you rather be a nobody, someone who is over looked and has much say as the person next to them." I couldn't believe he would even want this, if it was me I would want to be were he is.

" I would do anything to have what you have." I said in a small voice.

Edward stopped his pacing and looked at me with confusion on his face, " Why in the world would you want this." he spat as he waved his hands around the garden, " this foreside of perfection!"

"I don't get a choice what I do, let alone pick my clothes. Having someone watch and follow you daily." I didn't think of that, and on impulse I turned my head to look to see if someone was watching us and sure enough way in the bushes by the back door was Demetri.

He watched me and cont, " I am what the people want me to be cause they need someone that they can look up to, so I guess its not to much ask to put your whole life on hold and be a puppet to the ministry, cause Bella that is all I am and that is all I will every be and getting married is just another step toward that."

He sighed still looking at me, hoping I could comprehend what he was telling you, " Bella I would love not to be notice, not having people know everything about me, my life, my love life."

" Do you know the freedom you have," he cupped my cheeks. " I would give anything to have what you have to be myself." he whispered

My heart went out to him, this poor man was being forced to do this things that he did not desire to do, " but you seem so happy, your family you guys have a love that is so strong."

He chuckled darkly, " I am a good actor Bella," he said while removing his hands, I desperately missed the warmth.

I didn't believe him but I let him slide, I couldn't stand the sadness on his face I wanted his bright green eyes to shine with light again, so I would do what he wished.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

Edward raised his eye brow, while looking at me curiously, " I thought you wanted to talk about partnership and this god forsaken wedding." he stated looking at the stars

I followed his lead and stood next to him, close enough to touch to far to try, " why would I make you do something you surely don't want to do Edward, I'm not that curl." he smiled at that and shock his head.

" I always think that I know who you are, but then you surprise me," he said while looking down at me, his eyes locked on mine.

All I wanted was to close the distance between us and feel his warmth of his body that I felt on my cheeks.

" And what is that," I asked him looking mainly at his lushes lips that curved up in a lopsided smile.

" That is for me to me to know and for you to never find out." he said as his velvet voice consumed my senses I lead forwarded slightly. He did as well, I thought he would go all the way but put his lips by my ear.

" Come with me I want to show you some thing." he whispered, while I shivered from his hot breath on my ear.

Edward lead the way that night, to the deepest part of the garden. And this time the air was felled with his and our laughter mixing in to night air.

I cant really say how long we were out that, but I can say that the wedding was forgotten , well enough to know that he was still taking.

I sighed thinking about that night, it was wonderful, Edward took me to a small meadow felled with wild flowers and soft green grass.

I learned he played the piano, loved cars with a passion, and spoke three languages. But what really got me was that he was a real person like everyone else he had dreams to see the world and be what he wanted to be.

That is why I am standing in my pajamas in the hallway debating on knocking on his door at 9 at night. I know he was still up he told me he had trouble sleeping. Tanya had more to add to the wedding and demanded that Edward knew about it, she didn't like that he hand no clue what the wedding was after that night I was suppose to go over it and was going to quiz him this time so I had to, but I also wanted it to be fun.

So I had my bag of movies I brought from home and I asked Alice to buy some since I wouldn't let her buy me clothes.

Checking to see that know one was around I didn't want anyone to see me, especially Tanya or Demetri. Demetri was a clingy bodyguard he was always there, always watching. I felt weird I even wonder if he watched me at night. Sometimes I wished I had Felix as my bodyguard at least he let Alice breathe and half the time he wasn't even there.

So I mustered up the courage and knocked. I shifted from on foot to the other. I was nervous and I didn't know why. I think mainly was cause I was going to be in his room the only time I was alone with him was at the garden but his room, a confined place with no one watching anything could happen…

It seemed like for ever for the door to open and when I was thinking of calling it quits it opened to the God himself

And my mouth dropped, God hated me that was it cause Edward opened the door with only night pants.

He chest was well built, you could see the his toned arms, and going down his hard rock chest to the pronounce V that disappeared in his pants. I looked up at him while biting on my bottom lip seeing his eyes look over my body from head to toe tell finally resting on my eyes.

"Um hi." wow what a loser I couldn't even say hello like a normal person.

He just smiled, " what can I do for you, Bella." he asked

" Well if your to busy or tired I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going over…" he already let out a sigh so I tried to finish before he shut the door on me, " I knew you would be like this so I made a copy of what Tanya wanted you to know for tomorrows dinner with the court." he chuckled, " you know me to will yes I will look at it so I will not make a full of myself…"

" Again" I add with a smile, he just smiled, " Is there anything else that you came to tell me or ask me." he asked while pointing to the bag I was holding.

I blushed and looked at the ground, " doyouwanttowatchamoviewithme." I said really fast I don't know why I was so nervous it wasn't like I was asking him out.

I heard his laugh and I felt his hand left my chin so my eyes meet his, " now again but slowly." his breath blew across my face and I was slighted dazzled, I shock my head and repeated.

" I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me." I said sheepishly

" Was that it, of course I don't have anything planned tonight." I would jump with joy if I didn't want to look like a total retard in front of him.

I walked in to his room, it was huge. It was like a apartment flat, the living room was the first thing you walked in to and there were was a small but well built kitchen with everything you needed and strait ahead was a glass door to his own balcony.

He chuckled at me face, " you like Bella." I stuck my tongue at him which made him laugh.

"So mister tease what do you want to see?" I asked while dumping the content of my bag on the coffee table in front of his flat screen TV.

He put his pointer finger on hid chin, giving him the whole thinking man pose, a chuckled and he smirked, " What do you have?"

" Action, comedy, romance," I stated the genes but stop when I got to one I didn't pick, " and I guess horror, thanks Alice we will not be watching this." I said I was about to chuck it when Edward grabbed my wrist and took the movie.

"hey!" I said but he ignored me, and gave me mischievous smile, "Edward" I stated

" I have been dieing to see this movie, come Bella lets watch."

" No I will not watch that thing that is so called a movie…" but I stopped when I saw him pout.

"Aw Edward no I don't like scaring movies!" I was a softy and I would try not to give in to his sexiness!

He walked toward me, his eyes pleading, " Please, I will protect you from the scary senses and ill tell you when to close your eyes and hold you tight…" I didn't here the rest he said after holding me tight. And that is how I got stuck watching _30 Days of Night _with a very amused Edward.

I didn't get how he could fine amusing about the poor people of Alaska that were being attack by blood thirsty Vampires.

I screamed and held on to Edward the whole time, and he just would smile and hold me closer while whispering converts in my ear. He was sweet but an ass, he would poke me and make me jump. I would slap him but laugh along with him as we had a popcorn fight.

What got me was the ending when the main actor sacrifice his life to save the woman he still loved. I cried and held on to Edward, while he warped his arms around my waist and rubbed my back.

The movies credits were going up the screen and we still didn't move from are positions, I didn't want to go but I bet Edward was probably tired of having to hold me, which broke me out of my bubble of him liking someone like me.

I sighed and Edward looked down at me with confusion, I tired to get to up but Edwards arms wouldn't move.

" Edward the movie is over." I stated

He just smiled, " I know but what if I said I had the most fun with you then I ever had and that…I don't want you to leave." he said the last part softly.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, " Edward I cant what if Tan…" I was cut off by his lips covering mine.

I didn't respond right away but sighed in content when I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for permission. I allowed him and deepening the kiss. His lips were so soft, while are tongues danced for dominance I gave up and let Edward explore my mouth, which received another moan from me.

We broke away slightly out of breath, he placed his forehead against mine, " Stay with me." he didn't have to ask me twice, I nodded my head and was lead to his room, I knew from the moment my head hit the pillow and I felt his arms wrap around me my heart would not to be able to handle the heart break in three days time.

* * *

**There it is what do you think, I would love to see what you guys thought, to fast? And for my guessers on Mystery man we will get to see him next chap and more clues will be reveled**

**REVIEW! Please lol get to 80 and ill update the day the you get there**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	15. The Mind of a Criminal

**

* * *

**

***hides and ducks for cover* hey guys =). So main reason I was gone so long was I didn't get my 10 reviews until last week! Woohoo and I had a competition so I was busy still bad excuses and I don't know how you guys can be so patient with me but I really appreciated so thank you to all my reviews and to all the people who put me on alert**

**So enough of me here is the chapter that took way to long to come out.**

**Where we left off:**

_We broke away slightly out of breath, he placed his forehead against mine, " Stay with me." he didn't have to ask me twice, I nodded my head and was lead to his room, I knew from the moment my head hit the pillow and I felt his arms wrap around me my heart would not to be able to handle the heart break in three days time._

**Mysterious Man POV**

I was contemplating on my next move, I was tired of this little game. My partern was doing nothing to help me and with barely three days to this pathetic wedding I wanted my job done before or even better the day off the wedding. Oh how the world would see the beloved royal family.

I snickered, looking through the balcony doors into Edward's room. I wanted to strangle that son of a bitch for touching a beauty like herself. I hated him he had everything but he wouldn't have her. So it wasn't a surprise when I threw my binoculars when I saw him kiss those luscious lips.

I was tired and annoyed to the extreme, walking in to lower level death chambers that was once used a long time ago. The darkness and the smell of moist air was my comfort, it was my home from the fakes from above.

I let the candles giving the room an eerie glow and sat at the ratted couch in the corning wanting for my accomplish that would come. They were slow and use less, will not entirely. But in want I wanted they were failing. And tomorrow night, well, looking at my watch,

1:23am

Later this evening the parliament will be having a dinner to disuse if dear Edward was good enough, and to see how the wedding was coming along.

My father was coming, I sighed, how very trusting these royals were. Did they not know that he was the one who hired James, he was the who told Carlisle what to do, oh and how is distracting them from figuring out that I was the one causing the red alert.

I chuckled darkling to myself but stopped when I heard soft foots steps coming down the stairs. I wasn't surprised, it was who it always was. I turned my head to the noise of the door knob jiggling and then the door opened with a crinkling noise.

And out came my partner in crime, well, not crime in my case so partner in justice. They stepped in there shoes making soften noises that echoed in the darken halls. With a slam of its foot and the cursing that rang in the air.

" That slut, I told you she would be trouble!" my assistant shouted, "why in the hell did you want to keep her?" asking with confusion written on their face.

" She is causing trouble for me, cant you see if Edward falls for her what will happen to use…to me"

I stood, " because she has uses for me…" my partner cut me off, " 'use's' in what, to fuck her." my partner laughed darkly.

"what about use!" they all but shouted. I looked strait in those blues eyes and had no feeling, I never did I used my partner. I knew their weakness and I used it to my at my ability but wasn't going to tell them that, it would brake their heart, so I lied. Like I always have.

It took only three strides to make to the tall but slender person dressed in black dress pants that complemented their strong legs, going up a black belt to keep them low on their hips with a crisps forest green shirt that enhanced their skin.

I took their cheek in my hand and made my partner look at me, " Darling," I sang, I teary smile slowly formed on their face while I kissed feather like kisses along that long slender neck and came back up to their ear.

"You are strong and powerful," I said while letting in my hands wonder down my partners strong firm stomach, it gave me chills. My partner moaned and searched out my lips.

We fought for dominance but was push, "Don't you dare distracted me!" whipping the lips with back of their hand.

" Back to business what do you want from me, besides my body, you promised. I find their dark secret get close and gain trust, for god sake they tell me everything and everything is going well and then this…" my partner screams, " Bella, god I told you."

"Yes you told me but I see no problem we will rule"

Hope flooded those blue eyes, " We will and it will be great",

I smiled, " You remember the plan for tonight," with a nod of their head, I smiled, " Just go as planned and everything will set in place. Now come here so I can finish what I started."

Oh yes tonight was going to be a night to die for.

* * *

**Okay yes very very very shory but its the best for right now. guys all i ask is for ten reviews, 10! thats all and that makes me really write so I can get it out to you guys, cause i forget ( tsk tsk) but yes i do.**

**I dropped some major hints, come on, do you guys know who they are?**

**review please, and i will really try to get the next one out soon, so you can see the night Bella and Edward had, and a if you review you get a sneak peak of the next chap!**

**Thanks **

**Pickles!**

**~Eddielover101**


	16. Not Everything Is What They Seem

_I smiled, " You remember the plan for tonight," with a nod of their head, I smiled, " Just go as planned and everything will set in place. Now come here so I can finish what I started."_

_Oh yes tonight was going to be a night to die for._

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was a beautiful dream, I was lying in a bed made of air. I could feel the cool breeze swirl around my hair. I was slowly waking, all I could remember was that I came to Edward's room to see if we could watch a movie and then being lead into his room and oh It couldn't be true.

I snuggled closer to my cool smooth pillow, that was slowly rising and dropping. That was strange, I could feel myself coming out of sleep but I was still trying to hang on to the dream. It was Edward and I, he laid me on the ivory colored silk making me feel like a goddess. He came to join me with a mischievous smile plastered on his face has he crawled over me. He placed his lips on my shoulder sending chills down my spine. Kissing along my neck until he reached the joint between my neck and my shoulder. I moaned, it felt so good, I could just feel the smile forming on his lips as he sucked harder. I grabbed his shoulders and in long gated my neck so he could get better access to give me the greatest pleasure.

I couldn't take the teasing so I pulled his hair to bring those lips of his to mine, I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. We made out like horny teenagers touching and feeling, it ended with Edward topless and me with no pants, with my blue lace underwear still on.

I smiled finally able to let the dream go and almost screamed to realize that it wasn't a dream it was real. I was laying on Edward steady rising chest, it was so claming and I felt…whole. I looked in to his face, he was peaceful. The stress lines gone, the cocky smile was replaced with a slightly open mouth. He looked like a young man with out the whole world on his shoulders.

I reached out to touch his face but stopped. What was I thinking, I mentally shouted at myself. This was wrong I could loss my job, my reputation, god the respect from everyone I know.

But I need him, I don't know why but I did and it wasn't fair. If only he was normal it would have worked, but him and Tanya.

Tanya, oh if she every found out, it wasn't like we had sex but god I did more with him, than she could ever hope for on their wedding day.

I had to leave the hole in my heart could not take it if I saw those green eyes looking into my soul. And the worst part I don't know if he means it. How can a God want to love someone like me.

I made my decision I was going to have to do this quick, but when I lifted the covers my heart sword and dropped at the same time. He arm was draped around my waist holding me to him, there was no escape. I tried to inch away but that was a mistake, Edward felt it and held on tighter.

I sighed and tired harder I pushed the bed and was free, well not really. There was a grunt and a yawn I turned to see a very confused, and sleepy Edward looking at me.

" Hey morning, were you going" his voice thick with sleep as he tired to bring me back to bed.

I moved away, this got him fully awake, " What's wrong? Did I do…" I cut him off, " Edward this is wrong" I stated while setting fully up and looking down at him.

"You are the prince for crying out loud, I'm your employee practically. I cant do this, I cant" shaking my head and trying to leave the bed.

But Edward was not giving up without a fight. He grabbed my wrist, " Wait Bella, please…I know I came a little strong but I meant what I said last night." his voice pleading, I turned to face him, which was a mistake. He looked at me with those eyes and I caved.

I sighed, " and what was that?" I looked him in the eyes.

He lend forward so are nose were touching, " I don't want you to leave, I never will." he stay there giving me a chance to close the distance or run away. His eyes gleamed up with hope when I titled my head toward him but I couldn't.

I dropped my head and tried to hold back my tears I had to do this, even if he did want me the way that I wanted him it would never work.

" I cant Edward." and without turning back I grabbed my things and left.

**Edward POV**

I laid in my empty bed for god knows how long, I was frustrated, mad, angry and a little heartbroken. For the fist time I found someone who could make be forget about the world and she wouldn't be with me.

I pulled my hair and took a deep breath. Last night was the best night I had, I have never been with a women that way, my family believed that we should save 'ourselves' for marriage which I never had a problem with…until know.

Bella was tempting with her little flirts and touches. I had to control myself so much when I was around her. But last night in my room I couldn't hold back. And then when I open up to her, she runs.

I pulled the pillow over my head but groaned, it smelled like her. Strawberries willed their way in my senses. I didn't know that she had this power over me, but I guess she didn't either.

As I laid there I didn't hate her, I understood, she could loss everything and the media would eat her apart and Tanya…

Tanya she was the reason why I could have a normal life, if my father would have stood up for me I wouldn't be in this mess.

My door knocked and I already knew who it was, " Come in Alice." I shouted not moving from the spot on me bed.

I heard the little clicks of her heels and the little stomp at my door way I had to smile at her childlike act.

I heard a 'hump' and chuckled which earned a gnarl, " how do always know its me!" I laughed and moved the pillow to reveal my little sister in her outfit today, "cause dear sister you are the only one that ventures in here." she rolled her eyes but smiled my way, " what?" I stated I never liked her smile that meant she was up to something.

"Oh am I dear brother, cause I seem to think other wise," she stated while skipping her

way to the end of my bed.

I could feel my face turn a little warm but I hid it, " I don't know what…"

"Cut the crap I saw Bella run from your room this morning, first I was excited but then I saw her face, what did you do to her!"

It was my turn to feel shocked, " She's the one…" Alice cut me off again, I was starting to frustrated at my little so called sister, " blame her why don't you, she ran out crying and once I reached her all she said was, ' please don't tell Tanya'. Like hell I wouldn't. you know I love Bella like a sister so you better…"

" I did nothing! I just told her how I felt, how she is the only one that can make me sane, human, normal for once and not judge me. Yeah I'm falling for her but when she woke up next to me she flipped, its not my fault, I don't even know what I did." I confessed to my sister.

I looked in her direction was faced with an excited Alice. She squealed and gave me a hug, a very tight one, " God Alice what the hell!"

" Finally! I was wondering if you were gay or something." she said while letting me go

"What!?"

" Well you never shown interest in any girls that tried to win your hand, and then when father picked Tanya I thought you would fall head over heels for her but you didn't even give her the time of day."

I just stared at Alice, " you thought I was gay!?"

She just calming shakes her head, " I wasn't the only one," I just gapped at her, " but that doesn't matter what matters is that you just let the best thing happen to you walk out this door." she said

I sighed, " Alice, Bella is right it would never work. If I could have her I would."

Alice just sat there thinking, then she grabbed my hands, " Don't worry leave it to me, brother dear. I have a plan cause all I want is for you to have the happiness that me and Jazz have."

She lead up and kissed my forehead, "now father wants you, he wants to go over the plans for tonight while I get Bella and Tanya ready."

I did a double take, " You are going to take then both out together."

" well yes they still have things for your wedding to do, so I must be going." she stated, she must say the distaste on my face.

"Don't worry every thing will be fine and I promise not to tell." with a wink.

And with that she walked away leaving me with my thoughts, I got up and got ready to see Carlisle knowing that today was going to be a night that no body was going to be one not forget, I was going to announce how I felt for her, and call the wedding off.

**Bella POV**

I was so stupid, not even that wasn't good enough. And I was caught! Alice saw me, great, I knew I was going to be fired and Edward was going to come back to his sense and see what a non perfect person I was.

But was thrown out of my thought when my door flew open and Alice ran toward me in a blur.

" I'm so happy for you!" what the hell! I was not expecting that at all.

"Alice what in the name?" I was looking around making sure know one was around the door.

" Its fine I wont tell, and ill help…" I cut her off, " Alice I don't, even if I could I couldn't its not my place…" and before she could say any thing, the sweat like voice of someone else came in to play.

" What's not in your place, Bella?" Tanya asked

I turned her way, I didn't think about this, did she know. God I couldn't lose my job.

" Um I couldn't pick out ah what cake you and Edward wanted yeah that was it. I don't think its in my place." god that was a dumb comment.

Alice looked at me like I was a retard, but laughed, " yeah Bella is old fashion instead if just asking me what flavor you guys liked, so I could order it she wanted to ask you."

Thanks for Alice and her quick mind.

" Oh…well I all ready did that since the wedding is this Friday." yeah thanks for reminding me that you are marring my dream guy in two days.

" well that makes it easier for me thank you." she just waved it off, and sat in the chair closer to and looked bored.

" So what is the deal Alice, I'm here what do you want." I could never see what was so special about her, she was a selfless, no good gold digger.

Alice just looked at like her, " Well since tonight is the big dinner I thought we could go shopping and pick some nice dresses for all three of us."

That's when Tanya paid attention, " What? Why does she need a dress she wont be there, for god sakes she is the wedding planner."

Oh okay I feel really wanted now, " She is coming cause the parliament wants her there so I expect for you to shut your mouth." Alice said with authority

Tanya just sat there like a child being scaled.

" okay now that's that settled" while looking at Tanya, " lets not waits' time lets go!" and with that Alice was back to her normal perky self and I was going to be tortured by the magical shopping fairy and a princess that wanted me dead. Yes I was so looking forward to this afternoon.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So for once shopping wasn't that bad. We took the limo and Ben, with are body guards, came along. I don't see why we needed them.

Felix looked like he was need some were else, or irritated but I tired not to make eye contacted cause he would just stare. Demetri was different, like this is were he wanted to be here, to protect, he never left my side and during some of the shopping I was grateful for. But he always on alert it put me on the edge.

Like that we burned three hours with Alice on energy bunny power we went to every store, and found the perfect dresses.

Alice for herself got a floor length dress, in a light baby lavender, it fight her perfectly. It was staples and had a diamond bodice.

Tanya was out there it fit her personality very well, bright red and it layered to the ground with slice fabric. No notice to expense, of the shoulder and yes diamonds.

I choose something simple, yes a black dress. It was nice to me. I was not the center of attention so a little black dress it was, well it felt right for me. It was a floor length as well and it a heart shape neck line with the tie behind the neck straps. It showed my shoulders and small of back and that was enough for me.

I was seating at my vanity, I had my dress on and I wanted to finish my make up. Alice insisted that she do it but with Tanya pouting in the corner I told her Tanya was more important, cause it was her and Edwards night.

Just the thought of Edward made me want to cry. I knew I hurt him I could tell be they way he looked when I stormed out of his room like the plague hit.

But he should understand right? All I could do was get thought with the wedding and maybe have a normal life after it.

I was almost done when I knock came to my door. I dropped my brush, could it be Edward, I hoped it wasn't, well a small part hoped it wasn't. I haven't seen him all day and it was kill me.

I told who every it was to come in.

At my door was Felix, I let out a sigh, " Hello Felix, what brings you here." not that I was trilled but I did still wish it was Edward.

He bowed and smiled my way, I shivered, " Prince Edward requested that I escort you to the dinner as you 'date'" he stated with air quotation marks, I giggled, " of course, I am done."

I stood and walked over to him, he smelt like lilacs, which didn't seem to fit a guy like him, but I haven't been around much guys, exact Edward who smelt like, honey and spices.

I put my arm in his awaiting arm and he lead the way. The dinner was going to be in the expansive dinning hall and I was dieing to see what Alice did to it.

Being with Felix was strange not in a bad way but strange being with him it heighten my senses, well I just told myself that the royal bodyguards were trained well.

Felix must of felt how tense I was cause he slowed down just a bit, " Miss. Swan I assure you that everything is fine, Edward just wanted to be extra careful to night."

I nodded, " Yes with parliament coming and seeing if he is fit for the throne I would understand." but I guess that was wrong.

He chuckled, " Oh that is only the half of it." and before I could think I was held tight and my mouth was covered.

I felt his hot breath on my ear, " do what I say tonight and know one will be killed but one slip and Demetri well do what ever it takes to make sure the Kingdom doesn't see the light of day."

Of was shaking, how could they panic rushed through my vaines , " Oh my dear don't be afraid." and lend even more I could smell him and whispered, " its all a show, I AM protecting you please do as a say and we can get Demetri for what he is." and with that he pulled a way and fixed my clothes, I was numb and confused.

Felix looked at me with fire in his eyes, " I'm sorry"

And the world went black.

* * *

Oh My God 100 reviews! Thank you, sorry for the wait but real life can be a pain in the butt but its here

So what do you think

Hehe I love this chap, or you confused if so that is a good thing

Thanks please review!

Pickles!

~Eddielover101


	17. Happy Endings Are Harder Than They Seem

**Where we left off: **

_I was shaking, how could they! panic rushed through my veins , " Oh my dear don't be afraid." he said while leaning in even more. I could smell him and he whispered, " its all a show, I AM protecting you please do as I say and we can get Demetri for what he is." and with that he pulled a way and fixed my clothes, I was numb and confused._

_Felix looked at me with fire in his eyes, " I'm sorry" _

_And the world went black._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt like I drunk to much tequila but I knew that wasn't the case, my memory was in a daze and I couldn't pen point what was going on.

My eyes would flutter open and then close, blurring my vision and making me more dysfunctional then I would like. But my sense of feel wasn't turn off. I felt pairs of arms on both sides of me, dragging me some where.

The shuffling of feet and mummers of sound from their mouths would enter in my brain, but the process of what they were saying was slow.

" God you are a stubborn fool…. can't keep your fucking ..anger in check!" a fears whisper was lashed out to the person on my right.

A deep chuckled was all that came. I didn't understand the voice, maybe because my head felt like a truck decided to run over it, and then there was this tiny voice in my head saying I wasn't safe.

The deep voice woke me up enough to listen to their conversation, " What can I say I couldn't let that stupid bastard have all the fun." I could picture the man with a cocky smile on his face by the way his voice laced with arrogance.

I could practically see the person on my left roll their eyes, " Whatever, look what's the plan now stupid, we were suppose to be at the dinner 10 minutes ago there going to know something is up. Right?" questioned the hush voice.

" No they wont suspect a thing, you excused yourself to go to the bathroom so they wont think of anything, but me on the other hand…" he trailed off like in deep concentration but continued any way, " Did you make sure…"

"Yes he left with me but in the opposite direction so if we where to drop her here…"

" It would seem like he did it! Yes perfect my dear that is why I love you." his voice dripped with sarcasm but I didn't think the whisperer got that by the why it or she, I couldn't really tell, laughed it was to muffled.

The conversation was not making sense and now that I wasn't as disoriented like before, my sight was finally coming threw, but I made the mistake of speaking.

"Where am I…" was all I was able to let out tell I was dropped onto the cold tile and it hurt. My check smacked the floor with more force then I thought wasn't possible, followed by my knees then my whole body, excepted my right arm, crimpled to the floor.

"Ow…" I whimpered

"Shit!" shrieked the women(which I thought it was before but wasn't sure.)

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted a different deep voice, it was familiar but in my drunken self I couldn't concentrate that much on anything.

"Run!" the deep voice whisper to the women, "don't let him see you." then the clicking of heels was the only nose in the hall, that and the hard breathing of the deep voice man.

"Let her go! I have warned Carlisle of you and your father plans but no does he believe me." the slightly accent voice hissed it sound strangely like…

"Ha! Of course not he is wrapped around my dads finger and before you get a chance to continue on your pitiful," the deep voice spit out, " attempt to stop me, you will die."

I was breathing hard know, this was to much to comprehend. That this man, the man I thought was a protector was a Monster. A cold blooded, greedy monster that only wanted on thing. And that one thing was to much to bear.

He continued, " The kingdom will be rightfully be mine like my father has told me so and tonight will be another step closer." he all but shouted.

" Once Edward is out of the way the path will go quite smoothly, with their heir gone, them in mourning, " he chuckled darkly, " Carlisle illness taking over by the grief, the royal family will have to step down."

I was sicken by the thought of him hurting Edward, sweet Edward. I had to do something anything, so I screamed.

**Edward POV**

I stormed to my fathers office, I need to talk to him before the dinner. I had to tell him how I felt, I couldn't go through with this wedding if I knew that there was some small hope for Bella and I.

I banged on his door and pushed it open not prepared for what I saw. My father leaning over his desk coughing variously in a cloth covered in blood. I pushed my need out of my mind and went to my father.

" Carlisle! Dad ." I pushed him on his shoulders to set in his chair and let his lungs breath.

He was still coughing and was sucking in quick breaths of air. He looked deathly pale, with purple bags under his red eyes. After a few minutes his wheezing calmed down but he looked so warned out. I left he side to get him a glass of water to clear his mouth and relax his sore throat.

" Dad" I said softly, " are okay, do you need anything?" looking at him once over. Once he nodded saying he was fine, my anger started to boil.

"How could you not tell me that the sickness was getting worse!" I angrily lashed at him. I paced the room, pinching the bridge of nose and then slowly running up my face to pull on my, already unruly, hair.

"Son, don't torment yourself for my own being," he spoke softly, still rinsing his mouth from the blood.

How could I not?! I… this was my father, " Like hell I will." I shouted back.

"Where is the phone I need to call…" I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the problem.

"No, I don't want my illness to rain on the night that the parliament are showing up." I was about to tell him that the government can wait but he raised an eye brow taunting me to speak.

"I already know that they are waiting for an excuse to force me off this thrown so for you to announce," he waved his hand around the bloody cloths, " this, it would spark there interest. So between you and me son, please, not now, after the wedding and when I make you king." he pleaded, his voice still sore from coughing so hard.

I be grudge shacked my head in understanding, he looked pleased but still like he need a good 12 hours of sleep to catch up on.

"So," he said looking at me like I didn't just watch him vomit blood, " you must have something urgent to tell me for you to bust through the office doors, what is it son?"

I was slightly stunned by the question I really forgot all about what I wanted to tell him after that little incident.

I cleared my throat, "Um will Car…father, I wanted to call the wedding off."

Just like I expected he frowned, while rubbing his forehead he sighed and looked back at me, "Edward we have been through this.." he started but I cut him off.

"Yes we have but I don't love Tanya, let alone cant stand to be in the same room with her." I said the last part more softly than the first. He still caught it though and failed to hide a smile.

"Son you know that it pains me to put you through this, it really does.." I stopped him again from continuing by saying five words."

" I'm in love with Bella"

He stared wide eyed at me for a moment and got back to normal, " Well that is a complication." he murmur rubbing his chin.

I walked forward leaning on his desk, " Please, dad, call it off say something came up or that I can't provide Tanya with what she wants." he raised an eye brow to that, "Whatever, you know what I mean." I said while having a slight ting of red grace my checks.

He still looked cautions, "Edward…"

"Please spare me the lecture!"

"Fine I will be blunt," and he was, " You, Edward, can not marry another I am deeply sorry we need Tanya's connection to this kingdom and you know that the parliament will never allow you and Bella know matter how much you love her or how much our family cares for her…she cant." he said looking very deflated.

I didn't want to believe it, I had to tell myself to keep my anger in check, "What if…"

"No what ifs Edward and its final, I'm sorry son." he looked at me with sorrow eyes, " I really am, all I wanted was for you to find happiness like your sister and your mother and I have found…its just…"

" The way it is." I finished his statement and walked out the room without looking back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I probably, by the way I was pacing the room, could of made a hole through the floor. I was beyond frustrated and deflated. I knew I couldn't be truly mad at my father he was, by all means right. I couldn't have Bella.

I sighed but I wanted her like I never wanted another and it was strange. I wasn't used to feeling this…way at all. She was like plague in my mind, there was no cure to get ride of her, not like I wanted her gone anyway. I was kind of pissed at the maids when I went to lay on my bed and the sweet sent of strawberries was gone and what was replaced was morning dew detergent, I wanted to burn the damn pillow.

I couldn't go through with this wedding, I couldn't I just had to think of a plan. I was good at that. I just had to think of something realistic and make sure Bella felt the same way.

I know she did but she was scared but I wanted to hear her say it. I didn't want to assume with her, I wanted to know.

The clock tower struck six and I knew I had to get down to the dinner, it started in a hour but Alice wanted us there at 6:30.

I rolled my eyes pushy pixy. I got dressed in black slakes, a grey button down collar shirt and the tie. I had I hard time with that. Alice came in here and told me Tanya was wearing a red dress so, since we are a couple, she wanted us to match. But I also found out Bella's dress, which so happens to be black. I told myself to do the right thing but my heart told my mined to fuck its self so, guess what I picked.

Lets just say Tanya wasn't very happy when I knocked on her door.

The dinning room was decorated to its top perfection and the aroma of the room felt nice. But my eyes where scanning the room for Bella. I told Felix to be her escort since she didn't have one and Demitri was standing guard.

I dropped Tanya off by the table and mingled with the parliament members. I didn't really have a choice they would have hunted me down any way, why not save the torture.

"Edward my boy! How are you?" asked Eleazar. I smiled at him, he was the only sane member in that whole thing.

"I'm doing quite well thank you, how about yourself, how is Carmen?" Eleazar just recently got married to his girlfriend of sometime after the big divorce with his ex-wife.

"Oh she is great and she sends her regards and congratulations," Eleazar leans in, " even if you hate the bride." he chuckled once he pulled away.

I was about to reply when I felt a light hand on my shoulder I turned around and it was none other than Aro and his two head assents, Marcus and Caius.

"Yes, Edward, Congratulations we are so excited to see the new rise of a bright future for England." while smiling at me. I never trusted Aro he was to...friendly, but in a bad way. Always wanted to know your business even if it wasn't yours to tell.

"Isn't exciting Marcus, Caius?" they both nodded, with as much enthusiasm as a dead mole.

"Well" Aro clapped his hands together, "Shall we start?"

"Of course." the sooner this was over the sooner I could see Bella, speaking of which I didn't see her come in at all.

I sat down next to Alice and turned my head to the left to find Tanya wasn't sitting.

I lend down to whisper in Alice's ear, "have you seen Bella…or Tanya?"

"No I haven't seen Bella, but Tanya said she had to go powder her nose a few minutes a…."

Just as Alice was finishing a blood ugly scream of terror filled the air, and from the sound of it I knew who exactly it was. I shoved my way out of my chair and ran to my girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bella POV**

I felt a blow to my side, "Shut up bitch! don't say a god damn word, and if so you will wish you never have."

He licked his lips and continued, "you have no idea what I want to do you, I have been thinking of all the naughty things I could do with you. I bet you're a screamer," he chuckled, "and like it a little rough."

"Let me go you sick bastard!" I was pinched in the shoulder, it hurt like a fucker and I squeaked, "Watch who are talking to and lets make this clear, you tripped."

And just like that I was hosted up, I could hear foot steps speeding this way.

"Bella! Bella where are you!?" it was Edward I want to cry with joy to hear his voice and scream to tell him to run.

When he turned the corner with Jasper and Alice, followed by others I didn't know, I bet the scene looked a little strange.

Me, in the arms of both Demetri and Felix, while the both glared at each other trying to silently trying to reveal the others true colors. I tried to move closer to my protector but the monster wasn't going to let that happen.

"What in gods name is…"

I was the first to speak, " I fell," giving a nervous chuckles, " you see I told Felix I left my um wedding plans in my room so I ran back to get them and right when I was coming back I tripped over this damn dress." I pointed to the dress which actually had a tare, " and Demitri came just in time before I did more damage, and Felix was just mad he didn't get to save me." I patted Felix on the shoulder. He looked down at me with a raised eye brow, I looked away before the damage was done.

Jasper and Edward didn't look convinced but they held there tongues. Alice, surprisingly, was the only one to lash out, "Bella! Look what you did to the dress!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes, I was almost killed and all she thought about was the dress, typical Alice.

" Alice this is not the time." Edward says while looking at his sister like she is insane.

Alice just huffs, but comes to my side, " Well gents thank you, but you can let her go now."

Not a second later my body was finally released, I felt so much relief to be away from him. But I knew that I wasn't safe and I wanted with all my gut to tell Edward or Carlisle, hell I would tell Jasper but knowing my killer I couldn't let anyone die because I me.

I felt Alice wrap her arm around mine and walked me threw the hall to the dinning hall.

"Gosh girl you must had a nasty fall, look at you, looks like you where in a fight with the tile." she smiled lightly.

"You have no idea." I told her, I didn't want to go into much detail not with Him around and being so close to Edward.

We were almost to the hall when I felt a hand on my back, " Are you okay Bella?" said the sweet velvet voice of none other than Edward. Concern was all you could hear from his words.

I sighed and looked up into his green eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. You should know by now that I cant walk on a flat surface." I lied to him but it was for his own good.

He lend close to my ear, and the hair on the back of my neck started to stand, " I don't believe you." was all he said but he didn't leave my side until I had to be seated which happen to be directly across of Edward (which I think he purposely done) and I was seated next a longed blacked haired man, with white papery skin. If anyone need a tan that poor man did, and on my right was Ben, which I was very grateful for.

Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme at his side he stood up. I gasped softly at seeing him. I haven't really been around the king since I came here. He was always so busy and I didn't really have to speak to him, but for seeing him he looked so much older and sickly. I could tell he was trying to hide it but to an outsider you would think it was stress but I could tell it was so much more. His once shinny glossy blonde hair was slowly losing its thickness and thinning, and the shine was almost gone. His bright blue eyes were red like he has been crying and puffy. But he put a good show.

I looked at Edward. His fist were balled up on the table. I knew from that stance that Edward, like myself, knew that Carlisle illness was rapidly taking over his fathers life, maybe sooner than any of them would have liked.

Carlisle cleared his voice, and the room silenced. He smiled a warm smile before speaking, " Good Evening everyone, I would like to welcome the Minster and all the parliament members for coming out here to night to enjoy and celebrate the new heirs to the throne." he looked at Edward, " My son, Edward, and his beautiful bride and future daughter of mine, Tanya." he raised his cup.

The whole room clapped and raised there glasses for Edward and Tanya. I wish I could be happy for them but I couldn't. I will admit, I'm jealous. I wanted to be able to stand next to Edward and hold his hand. Be his rock when he needed to talk. But I had nothing to give him.

It hurt that I had to watch him pretend to be happy, smiling and holding Tanya's hand like they were in love and happy. I knew that was far from the truth.

I wasn't paying much attention to the conversations tell a raspy voice called my name, " Isabella, I presume?" said the older man to my left.

"Yes," I replied, "but please call me Bella." I said while sticking my hand out to shake his, "and you are…"

"Aro" he smiled while taking my hand, I was shocked at how cold and soft his hand was.

"I'm the prime minister, and I would like to thank you for your serves to the kingdom." he said while keeping my gaze.

I was sickly nervous to be in his presence, I didn't really know what to say to him, " uh well thank you sir but really its an honor to be here."

He just chuckled, " I bet it is."

He turned to face me fully and was about to speak until someone cut in, " Aro how is business in London?" Edward asked more forcefully then I thought he wanted.

Aro just smiled at him, " Ah dear boy this is a time of celebration, there will be enough the time for you worry about business but I think later would be better." was all he said and turned is attention to Carlisle.

I saw Edward look at Carlisle like they where having a silent conversation but it was short lived.

I confused to say the least I wanted to know what was going on, I looked at Edward and he was looking at me.

I blushed at how strong his gaze was, he smiled is cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes at him, " So…" I about to speak but he shock his head.

I felt hurt, I knew I couldn't be like that with him, I'm in public, but I just couldn't help myself. He must have saw my disappointment cause he spoke up, " Ben could you come here." I looked at him curiously but he just smiled at me.

I knew I was missing something but I gave up, he was to confusing for one night. I was counting down the minutes tell dinner was over. We had are three courses and dessert was being finished so I believed it to be soon.

I was playing with fork when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Ben smiling at me, " The Prince would like me to give you this."

In his hand was a folded piece of paper, I laughed so now we were passing notes to not draw attention to anyone, mainly Tanya.

I glanced at him but he tried to act like he didn't see me but I could see the smile on his face. He turned his head and mouth, "Open it."

I looked at the paper in my lap and carefully opened it so know one saw me. I read it an I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

_I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are tonight. Its hard not to push Tanya away and set next to you and talk. I really do, don't ever doth that. I told you before that I am a good actor I wasn't lying but when I'm with you I don't have to act._

_Please meet by the fountain after dinner and I'll show how much you mean to me._

I looked up, he was still looking at me but instead of a teasing gaze it was felled with an adoring look and it made me fall deeper for him. But at the same time my heart was breaking, couldn't he see I couldn't give him what he needed.

I sighed, but smiled none the less he wanted me, and the butterflies where flying in my stomach. I couldn't wait for the dinner to be over.

And like my prayer was answered Carlisle announced dinner was over and he wished the ministry a safe trip home.

If I had my way I would have ran to the gardens, but I had to keep my cool, while dodging the body guards. I stood up but was stopped by Alice's voice, "Bella! Come here." she motioned me to her. I wanted to scream, no! but I couldn't. I looked to find Edward but he was already gone, leaving a very clueless and nervous looking Tanya behind.

Once I came near her I spoke to her, "Alice, what do you want." I practically hissed at her.

She just giggled, holding onto Jaspers arm, "oh you impatient girl, I know all about you and my brothers little note," I stared in disbelieve I thought we were sneaking, "who do you think gave him a pen and paper, hmm?"

I just shacked my head but smiled, " So want do you want, I need to go." I whispered

" I know that I just wanted Jasper to escort you there, I don't trust some people and I would feel safer if he took you there." Jasper nodded in agreement.

" But what about you?" I asked she need more protection then I needed. She just waved me off.

"I can take care of myself and I'm not leaving the room, nothing can happen to me when I'm with my daddy." well that did make sense so I gave in.

"Fine Jazz lead the way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Jeez Bella you sound like this is punishment or something." I knew he was teasing but he was walking so slow I really wanted to see Edward.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I really want to get there, but you had to take the long way." I huffed at him.

He just smiled, " its for your own good missy so let me do my job." I rolled my eyes at him.

" Yes master." I teases at him, he turned his head and laugh, " You remember that slave."

I laughed at him, he was such a dork, he smiled but his face turned serious, "Bella please try to be more careful there are…is danger here and I cant live with myself if I see you hurt," he said looking at my burses, " and please hear Edward out, he really does care for you." we stopped right at the doors to the fountain.

I hugged him, "Thank you." I said

"You should know I would do anything for you, your like a sister to me, don't ever forget that."

He released me while he pushed me out the door, " don't keep the poor fellow waiting his probably half baled with stress cause it took you ten minutes to make it here and not five."

I smiled at that cause that was true, I waved bye to Jasper and he nodded his head and left. I took a deep breath and walked to the fountain.

I could see his out line, he had his hands in his pockets. With his shirt sleeves rolled up, it was a pretty warm night. His black tie was loosed and he un buttoned the top two, which should a bit of his perfect chest.

He turned my way once I took my first step on the flagstones surrounding the fountain making my heels click through the night.

His smile when he saw me was breath taking, it was the real smile the smile he had when he talked about his history or family. And he was showing it to me. It made my heart flutter.

He meet me half way taking my hands in his warm ones, " I thought you weren't going to come." he said while leaning his forehead against mine.

I breathed in his sweet sent, " and why is that?" I asked, being slightly dazed by the closeness of his or mainly his luscious kissable lips.

" Because you could lose everything being with me." he said in a sad voice looking at me with his eyes.

I shaked my head, " No Edward, it's the other way around." he chuckled, fanning his warm breath over my face. " I see we are a stubborn pair."

He pulled away, and I sighed of frustration, I liked the closeness .

" Don't worry I don't like it either but I want to go to a more private place to talk to you my dear." gazed at me while softly tugging my hand to follow him to the garden maze.

My checks burned red with his statement and of course he laughed at me, but it was care free and happy. I would blush all night long if it made him that happy.

The stars where bright and shining on their background of a midnight blue sky. The maze was tall with thick green brushes on either side of us. I d

didn't know how Edward could find his way through this place. I knew if he ever asked me the way out I would have no clue.

We were silent, but it was nice. Both in are thoughts wondering how the night was going to turn. He never let go of my hand during the whole trip to the middle of the maze.

Once reached Edward wasted no time to crash me in to him, in a hug. I could feel his body against mine and it brought chills through my body. His face was in my hair smelling it. I giggled at the sensation, he chuckled, " Don't laugh at me woman, you smell to good, I couldn't resist." he stated while sliding his nose down my neck to kiss my collar bone.

I sucked in air not expected, the contacted of his lips on my skin. But it felt so good. He did not stop there, he butterfly kissed is way up my neck stopping at my ear, " Bella from the moment I say you at the wedding I new you where different." he pulled away but stayed very close to my face.

He removed one hand that was on my hip to cup my face, " May I kiss you Bella?" he asked looked so vulnerable, I wouldn't have told him no even if I wanted to. His green eyes seeking mine brown ones for an answer.

"Yes." I whispered breathlessly, he smiled his loop sided smile and then is lips touched mine. They kiss was sweet and innocent but held so much passion behind it I sucked in air giving Edward access to my mouth. Once his tongue touch mine I say sparks and I could feel the heat run through my veins. My hands that were at his chest found there way to his soft hair. Grabbing on I pulled his head closer to mine trying to close any space between use.

I heard the sexiest sound come from his mouth, I wanted to hear it again. While are mouths fought with dominance I pulled his hair rougher this time earning a moan from his lip. It made my knees weak and it went strait to my core.

He was every where. His smell intoxicated my senses, while his hands made my skin feel like it was on fire.

He broke contacted from my mouth giving me a chance to breath but his lips never left my body. Kissing down my neck till the swells of breast.

"Edward." I moan his name. I could feel his hand warp around my waist while his other slowly made its way to my chest.

He looked up at me it lust in is darken eyes, it made my legs weak with want, "I this okay?" he asks while slowly squeezing my left breast threw my dress.

It felt so good, " its more than okay" I told him breathlessly, his touch was toxic and I wanted more. I wanted him. While he groped me through my dress and sucking on my pulse point I tried to get his shirt undone, but I was so drunk with desire that is was causing such difficulty.

This seemed to get his attention he left my chest and grabbed my hand from trying to unbutton his shirt and rested his head on my forehead.

Our heaving breathing was the only thing I could hear and the ring in my ear of the passion I felt from this man.

"Bella" he spoke with short breath, " god I want you." he said will kissing my head.

I spoke without thinking, "Then have me." he looked at with so much meaning in his eyes.

"God Bella I do, but not like this." he said with so much pain in his voice. He pulled me in his arms and when are breathes slowly calm down.

"Edward." I said while running my hand on his cheek. He lend in closing his eyes letting the feeling of my hand take over. I traced his face, until he clasped his hand with mine on his cheek, holding my hand there to kiss my hand, still keeping eye contacted with me.

" Bella, I wish I was normal so I could give you what you wanted. I feel trapped and I would never put you threw this but I am a selfish man and I cant lose you." he said while leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

" you are what you are Edward, that is why I tired so hard to fight you," I confessed, " I didn't want to fall and not be without you…it would hurt so much."

With my words his eyes lighted up and his words came out in a slight rush, " Bella I have been thinking and I know it may sound crazy but I cant stay in a world without you by my side." he said to me, " and if that means giving up my title I will." I was shocked at his words, " Edward I cant…"

" No Bella listen I love you, I know its been a short time but you are the only women that has been able to come into my heart I rather live in a small hut with you than this place without you."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He loved me. I was beyond happy and above all means heart broken. No matter how good his offering where it wouldn't work. I tried to hold back my tears he was to perfect and I couldn't to have him.

" Edward, I…" but was silenced with a kiss, a kiss with so much love and need, it could have swayed me if my head wasn't thinking so much.

With his eyes pleading, " Please, Bella, I know its crazy but I want you, so I'll give you proposition or in other words a compromise."

I shaked my head, " Edward…"

"Please hear me out, you must feel the same way for me or you wouldn't be here, you don't have to say it but.."

"I've been falling for you since the day I saw you." I told him hugging his body close to mine. I couldn't tell him I loved him, I would break down and give in. I couldn't rule with him. I had nothing to offer and above all I was putting him in danger. With the killer.. I couldn't.

He hugged me back pulling away just enough to look into my eyes with so much hope. He bit his lip and spoke the one phrase I thought I would never hear.

"Runaway with me, Bella."

* * *

**So a year, I'm sorry I lost all interest in writing until now so my readers I am so sorry but to make it up I typed a nice long chapter for you guys with so much stuff your head should be spinning! Well not really**

**So what do you think?**

**Finally figure out who the killer is? Pissed that Bella can't answer a dang question? I want to hear what you thought, feedback fuels the engine lol**

**Thanks**

**Pickles!**

**~ Eddielover101**


End file.
